gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Crack Society
The Crack Society is dedicated to those who love any of the countless crack ships involving Glee characters. By any standard definition, a "crack ship" is simply a relationship that has never been featured or implied on the show itself. The Complete List *Anderwilde (Blaine and Kitty) *Aphuester (Aphasia and Will) *Artana (Artie and Santana) *Artasia (Artie and Aphasia) *Artcedes (Artie and Mercedes) *Artchel/Abrerry (Artie and Rachel) *Artley/Martie (Artie and Marley) *Berper (Rachel and Suzy) *Berryford (Rachel and Matt) *Bike Chanderson/Blike (Blaine and Mike) *Blade (Blaine and Wade) *Blaimeo (Blaine and Cameo) *Blainandra (Blaine and Cassandra) *Blainecedes (Blaine and Mercedes) *Blaineshine (Blaine and Sunshine) *Blainofsky (Blaine and Karofsky) *Blaintana (Blaine and Santana) *Blainties (Blaine and Bowties) *Blaison (Blaine and Mason) *Blandler (Blaine and Chandler) *Blarley (Blaine and Marley) *Blina/Blaintina/Blatina (Blaine and Tina) *Blake Panderson (Blaine and Jake) *Blam/Slaine (Blaine and Sam) *Blambastian (Blaine, Sam, and Sebastian) *Blamchang (Blaine, Sam, and Mike) *Blartie (Blaine and Artie) *Blecky (Blaine and Becky) *Blill/Bill (Blaine and Will) *Bloe/Anderhart (Blaine and Joe) *Blory/Flanderson (Blaine and Rory) *Bloulder (Blaine and Kurt's Shoulder) *Bloz (Blaine and Roz) *Blue (Blaine and Sue) *Bluntbastian (Blaine, Hunter, and Sebastian) * Blunter (Blaine and Hunter) *Blyder/Ryaine (Blaine and Ryder) *Blyderjam (Blaine, Ryder, Joe, and Sam) *Braine/The Sunshine Twins (Brittany and Blaine) *Bram (Brody and Sam) *Bratt (Brittany and Matt) *Breadtana (Santana and Breadstix) *Bremma (Bryan and Emma) *Briano (Brad and his Piano) *Briarley/Pierose (Brittany and Marley) *Brinn/Finntany (Brittany and Finn) *Brittina/Tittany (Brittany and Tina) *Broe (Brody and Joe) *Brotana (Brody and Santana) *Bumeo (Bubba and Cameo) *Cassiebelle (Cassandra and Isabelle) *Changofsky (Mike and Dave) *Cheiste (Beiste and Chicken) *Cherry (Mike and Rachel) *Cherryford (Mike, Rachel, and Matt) *Chizes (Mike and Lauren) *Churt/Kandler (Chandler and Kurt) *Clue (Clint and Will) *Cohart/Toe (Tina and Joe) *Cohen-Berry/Tinchel (Tina and Rachel) *Colly (Carl and Holly) *Coopbastian (Cooper and Sebastian) *Cooperri (Cooper and Terri) *Cooplaine/Andercest/Coopblaine (Cooper and Blaine) *Danchel/Rachani (Dani and Rachel) *Doe A Deer (Dottie and Joe) *Dolly (Dustin and Holly) *Doz/Washingtinez (David Martinez and Roz) *Ellaine/Belliott (Elliott and Blaine) *Fabacon (Quinn and Bacon) *Fabang (Mike and Quinn) *Faberrittana (Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana) *Faberry (Quinn and Rachel) *Faberryman/Puckleberry Quinn/Quickleberry (Quinn, Puck, and Rachel) *Fabrington (Quinn and Hunter) *Fabrizes (Quinn and Lauren) *Fabrummel/Kuinn (Quinn and Kurt) *Fanderson/Quaine (Quinn and Blaine) *Farley (Finn and Marley) *Fartie/Artinn (Finn and Artie) *Femma/Pillsbury Doughboy (Finn and Emma) *Fierce/Quitt (Quinn and Brittany) *Figberry (Figgins and Rachel) *Figcedes (Figgins and Mercedes) *Figmeo (Figgins and Cameo) *Figson (Figgins and Finn) *Figtana (Figgins and Santana) *Fike/Chudson (Finn and Mike) *Finake (Jake and Finn) *Fincky (Finn and Becky) *Finder/Finnlynn/Lynnson (Finn and Ryder) *Finncedes (Finn and Mercedes) *Finneo (Finn and Cameo) *Finnony (Finn and Harmony) *Fintanchel (Finn, Santana, and Rachel) *Fizy (Finn and Suzy) *Flaine/Blinn/Hunderson (Finn and Blaine) *Flanel/Kory (Rory and Kurt) *Flevans (Rory and Sam) *Frankenasian/Tinn/Finna (Finn and Tina) *French Fridas (Frida and French Fries) * Frody (Finn and Brody) *Frory/Rorinn (Finn and Rory) *Fuinnchel (Finn, Quinn, and Rachel) *Gavrochky (Gavroche and Karofsky) *Gingertana (Santana and Emma) *Gizimo (Giselle and Azimio) *Goolster (Dustin and Will) *Handy (Hank and Sandy) *Harchel (Harmony and Rachel) *Harley (Holly and Marley) *Harmonick (Harmony and Nick) *Hatt Rack (Harmony, Matt, Rachel, and Puck) *Hevans/Kum (Kurt and Sam) *Holleo (Holly and Cameo) *Hopril/Aprolly (Holly and April) *Hummelchang/Kike/Mikurt/Kurke (Kurt and Mike) *Humper (Kurt and Suzy) *Huntbastian (Hunter and Sebastian) *Huntana (Hunter and Santana) *Huntina (Hunter and Tina) *Irish Berry Jam (Rory, Rachel, Joe, and Sam) *Isaine (Isabelle and Blaine) *Jacuzy (Jacob and Suzy) *Jade/Jonique (Joe and Unique) *Jaketina (Jake and Tina) *Jakurt (Jake and Kurt) *Jam (Joe and Sam) *Jam Puckevans (Jake and Sam) *Jameo (Jacob and Cameo) *Jartie/Jortie (Joe and Artie) *Jeffbastian (Jeff and Sebastian) *Joebastian (Joe and Sebastian) *Jottie/Puckertori (Jake and Dottie) *Joke (Joe and Jake) *Jory (Joe and Rory) *Jugar (Joe and Sugar) *Julyberry/Casschel/Rassandra (Cassandra and Rachel) *Junter (Jeff and Hunter) *Jyder/Puckerlynn (Jake and Ryder) *Jyderblam/Blamjyder (Jake, Ryder, Blaine, and Sam) *Karley/Mitty (Kitty and Marley) *Karmony (Kurt and Harmony) *Kartie (Kurt and Artie) *Karves/Scurt (Kurt and Scarves) *Katt (Kurt and Matt) *Kill/Mr. Schuesturt (Kurt and Will) *Kirt (Kurt and his Prom Kilt) *Kittana (Kitty and Santana) *Kitory (Kitty and Rory) *Kitty Katt (Kitty, Kurt, and Matt) *Kizes (Kurt and Lauren) *Klainchel (Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel) *Klainofsky (Kurt, Blaine, and Karofsky) *Kluntbastian (Kurt, Blaine, Hunter, and Sebastian) *Klusterf*ck (Kurt, Blaine, Will, Finn, and Puck) *Kooper/Kurt Coblaine (Kurt and Cooper) *Krody (Kurt and Brody) *Kuaine (Kurt, Quinn and Blaine) *Kublam (Kurt. Blaine and Sam) *Kublaminn (Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Finn) *Kublamofsky (Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Karofsky) *Kuntbastian (Kurt, Hunter, and Sebastian) *Kunter (Kurt and Hunter) *Kurggins (Kurt and Principal Figgins) *Kurley (Kurt and Marley) *Kurtana (Kurt and Santana) *Kurtbastian (Kurt and Sebastian) *Kurtcedes (Kurt and Mercedes) *Kurtina (Kurt and Tina) *Kurtinez (Kurt and David Martinez) *Kurtroche (Gavroche and Kurt) *Kurttany (Kurt and Brittany) *Lameo (Lauren and Cameo) *Lartie (Lauren and Artie) *Like (Lauren and Mike) *Lophad (Santana and Anthony) *Lord Artington (Lord Tubbington and Artie) *Lord Beckington (Lord Tubbington and Becky) *Lord Berrington/Rachington (Lord Tubbington and Rachel) *Lord Bethington (Lord Tubbington and Beth) *Lord Blainington (Lord Tubbington and Blaine) *Lord Charington (Lord Tubbington and Charity) *Lord Coopington (Lord Tubbington and Cooper) *Lord Diarington (Lord Tubbington and Diaries) *Lord Dustington (Lord Tubbington and Dustin) *Lord Emmington (Lord Tubbington and Emma) *Lord Ecstington (Lord Tubbington and Ecstasy) *Lord Finnington (Lord Tubbington and Finn) *Lord Harmington (Lord Tubbington and Harmony) *Lord Hollington (Lord Tubbington and Holly) *Lord Jakington (Lord Tubbington and Jake) *Lord Kittington (Lord Tubbington and Kitty) *Lord Kurtington (Lord Tubbington and Kurt) *Lord Marlington (Lord Tubbington and Marley) *Lord Mercington (Lord Tubbington and Mercedes) *Lord Pavington (Lord Tubbington and Pavarotti) *Lord Puckington (Lord Tubbington and Puck) *Lord Pussington (Lord Tubbington and Mr. Puss) *Lord Quinnington (Lord Tubbington and Quinn) *Lord Rorington (Lord Tubbington and Rory) *Lord Rozington (Lord Tubbington and Roz) *Lord Rydington (Lord Tubbington and Ryder) *Lord Samington (Lord Tubbington and Sam) *Lord Santington/Lopington/Pezington (Lord Tubbington and Santana) *Lord Scientolington (Lord Tubbington and Scientology) *Lord Shelbington (Lord Tubbington and Shelby) *Lord Smokington (Lord Tubbington and Smoking) *Lord Smythington/Sebington (Lord Tubbington and Sebastian) *Lord Sugington (Lord Tubbington and Sugar) *Lord Sunnington (Lord Tubbington and Sunshine) *Lord Suzington/Peppington (Lord Tubbington and Suzy) *Lord Terrington (Lord Tubbington and Terri) *Lord Tinington (Lord Tubbington and Tina) *Tubique (Lord Tubbington and Wade/Unique) *Lord Willington (Lord Tubbington and Will) *LynnMotta (Ryder and Sugar) *Mackadamian Nut (The Mack and Damian) *Mackford (The Mack and Matt) *Make (Mike and Jake) *Marchel/Rarley (Marley and Rachel) *Marlique/Warley (Marley and Unique) *Martana/Pezrose (Santana and Marley) *Martie/Artike (Mike and Artie) *Mattana (Matt and Santana) *Mattanthony/Manthony (Matt and Anthony) *Mattcedes (Matt and Mercedes) *McPorter/Spenson (Mason and Spencer) *Merchel/Rachcedes (Mercedes and Rachel) *Mermeo (Mercedes and Cameo) *Messe/St. Jones (Mercedes and Jesse) *Mikatt/Rutherchang (Mike and Matt) *Mikebastian/Sebike (Mike and Sebastian) *Mikecedes (Mike and Mercedes) *Miketana (Mike and Santana) *Mottaberry (Sugar and Rachel) *Nickbastian (Nick and Sebastian) *Nickel (Nick and Rachel) *Niff/Neff (Nick and Jeff) *Niffbastian (Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian) *Pam Anderson (Puck, Sam, and Blaine) *Parley/Puckerose (Puck and Marley) *Partie (Puck and Artie) *Pavurt (Kurt and Pavarotti) *Pecky (Puck and Becky) *Peggo/Waffleman (Puck and Eggo/Waffles) *Pendletank (Pendleton and Hank) *Pezberry (Santana and Rachel) *Pieberry (Brittany and Rachel) *Pierson/Finntany/Fritters (Brittany and Finn) *Pillsberry (Emma and Rachel) *Pinn/Fuck (Puck and Finn) *Pinnchang (Puck, Finn, and Mike) *Plaine/Bluck (Puck and Blaine) *Puckarotti (Puck and Pavarotti) *Puckbastian (Puck and Sebastian) *Puckercest/Puckerbros (Puck and Jake) *Pucklaine (Puck, Kurt, and Blaine) *Puckleberry Blam (Puck, Rachel, Blaine, and Sam) *Puckleberry Finn (Puck, Rachel, and Finn) *Puckleberry Fuinn (Puck, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn) *Puckleberry Pez (Puck, Rachel, and Santana) *Pucklecherry (Puck, Mike, and Rachel) *Pucklecherryford (Puck, Mike, Rachel, and Matt) *Puckody (Puck and Brody) *Pucktanbastian (Puck, Santana, and Sebastian) *Pucktina/Pina/Tuck (Puck and Tina) *Puckurt (Puck and Kurt) *Puff (Puck and Jeff) *Puffles (Puck and waffles) *Pugar/Puckermotta (Puck and Sugar) *Puke (Puck and Mike) *Puma (Puck and Emma) *Pummelberry (Puck, Kurt, and Rachel) *Purple Briano (Brad and The Purple Piano) *Purtofsky (Puck, Kurt ans Karofsky) *Rachebelle (Rachel and Isabelle) *Quack (Quinn, Sam and Puck) *Quaine (Quinn and Blaine) *Quamchel/Quamberry (Quinn, Sam, and Rachel) *Quarley (Quinn and Marley) *Quartie (Quinn and Artie) *Quavarotti (Quinn and Pavarotti) *Que (Quinn and Sue) *Quelby (Quinn and Shelby) *Quiff (Quinn and Jeff) *Quill (Quinn and Will) *Quinncedes (Quinn and Mercedes *Quittany/Fierce (Quinn and Brittany) *Quitty (Quinn and Kitty) *Quody/Westbray (Quinn and Brody) *Quory/Fabranagan (Quinn and Rory) *Quyder/Fablynn (Quinn and Ryder) *Racob/Isberry (Rachel and Jacob) *Rainiday ("rainy day") (Rachel, Blaine, and Holly) *Roderane (Roderick and Jane) * Rodison (Roderick and Madison) *Rorbastian (Rory and Sebastian) *Rorchel (Rory and Rachel) *Rorgins (Rory and Figgins) *Rorittana (Rory, Brittany, and Santana) *Rormony (Rory and Harmony) *Rorofsky or Irishkofsky (Rory and Dave) *Rorson (Rory and Finn) *Rortana (Rory and Santana) *Rortie (Rory and Artie) *Rorttany/Rorittany (Rory and Brittany) *Rovarotti (Rory and Pavarotti) *Rycedes (Ryder and Mercedes) *Rydel (Ryder and Rachel) *Rylitty (Ryder, Marley, and Kitty) *Rydique (Ryder and Unique) *Rytana (Ryder and Santana) *Sambastian (Sam and Sebastian) *Sanbastina (Santana, Sebastian, and Tina) *Santcedes (Santana and Mercedes) *Santina (Santana and Tina) *Sarley (Sam and Marley) *Sartie (Sam and Artie) *Schang/Mill/Wike (Will and Mike) *Schuedonda (Will and Shadonda) *Schuenanigan (Rory and Will) *Schuenaniggins (Rory, Will, and Figgins) *Schuevarotti (Will and Pavarotti) *Sebandler (Sebastian and Chandler) *Sebarley (Sebastian and Marley) *Sebarotti (Sebastian and Pavarotti) *Sebartie (Sebastian and Artie) * Sebartana (Sebastian, Artie, and Santana) * Sebartina (Sebastian, Artie, and Tina) * Sebcedes (Sebastian and Mercedes) *Sebchel/Smytheberry (Sebastian and Rachel) *Sebklaine (Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine) *Seblainchel (Sebastian, Blaine, and Rachel) *Sebofsky (Sebastian and Karofsky) * Sebrittany (Sebastian and Brittany) *Sebroche (Sebastian and Gavroche) *Sebrochel (Sebastian, Brody, and Rachel) *Sebrody (Sebastian and Brody) *Sebtana (Sebastian and Santana) *Sebtina (Sebastian and Tina) *Sebpartina (Sebastian, Puck, Artie, and Tina) *Sequinn (Sebastian and Quinn) *Shaggins (Figgins and Shannon) *Shannuck (Shannon and Puck) *Shelbastian (Shelby and Sebastian) *Shelbtana (Shelby and Santana) *Shelvarotti (Shelby and Pavarotti) *Shrubtana (Santana and Shrub) *Shueberry (Rachel and Will) *Sike (Sam and Mike or Sugar and Mike) *Sinn (Sam and Finn) *Smotta (Sebastian and Sugar) *Soz/Rue (Sue and Roz) * Spadison (Spencer and Madison) * Spoderick (Spencer and Roderick) *Spuck/Suck/Puckevans (Sam and Puck) *Spyderman (Spencer, Ryder, and Jake) *St. Adams (Jesse and Wade/Unique) *St. Anderson/Blesse (Jesse and Blaine) *St. Cohen-Chang (Jesse and Tina) *St. Chang (Jesse and Mike) *St. Evans/Jam (Jesse and Sam) *St. Fuckleberry (Jesse, Finn, Puck, and Rachel) *St. Faberry (Jesse, Quinn, and Rachel) *St. Fabray (Jesse and Quinn) *St. Fuinnchel (Jesse, Finn, Quinn, and Rachel) *St. Hudson (Jesse and Finn) *St. Hummel (Jesse and Kurt) *St. Lopez (Jesse and Santana) *St. Lynn (Jesse and Ryder) *St. Pavarotti (Jesse and Pavarotti) *St. Pierce (Jesse and Brittany) *St. Rose (Jesse and Marley) *St. Schuester (Jesse and Will) * St. Smythe (Jesse and Sebastian) *St. Tubbington (Jesse and Lord Tubbington) *St. Wilde (Jesse and Kitty) *Starkurt/Kelliott (Elliott and Kurt) *Suebastian (Sue and Sebastian) *Suechel (Sue and Rachel) *Sue Directions (Sue and New Directions) *Sueggins (Sue and Figgins) *Suester (Sue and Will) *Sugam (Sugar and Sam) *Sugarmony (Sugar and Harmony) *Sugarotti (Sugar and Pavarotti) *Sugzy (Sugar and Suzy) *Suniday ("sunny day") (Sunshine and Holly) *Sunray (Sunshine and Quinn) *Sunshina (Sunshine and Tina) *Sunshory (Sunshine and Rory) *Sury (Sam, Kurt, and Rory) *Sylverday (Sue and Holly) *Sylvuckerman (Sue and Puck) *Syder/Ram/Lyvans (Ryder and Sam) *Tarl (Terri and Carl) *Thadbastian (Thad and Sebastian) *Thes (Thad and Wes) *The Quack (Quinn and The Mack) *Tiff (Tina and Jeff) *Tiggins (Tina and Figgins) *Tincedes (Tina and Mercedes) *Tinpucklecherryford (Tina, Puck, Mike, Matt, and Rachel) *Tiny (Tina and Rory) *Titty/Kittina (Tina and Kitty) *Totcedes (Mercedes and Tater Tots) *Tottie/Tittie (Tina and Dottie) *Traine/Blent (Blaine and Trent) *Tue (Sue and Tina) *Tugar (Tina and Sugar) *Tuinn/Quinna (Tina and Quinn) *Tuitt (Tina, Quinn, and Brittany) *Tyder/Rydina (Tina and Ryder) *Unholy Artrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Artie) *Unholy Blanity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Blaine) *Unholy Finnity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Finn) *Unholy Kurtrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt) *Unholy Sebtrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Sebastian) *Unholy Suetrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Sue) *Unholy Sugarinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar) *Unholy Tinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Tina) *Unholy Tubbinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Lord Tubbington) *Unity (Unique and Kitty) *Waine (Wes and Blaine) *Warl (Will and Carl) *Wechel (Wes and Rachel) *Wert (Wes and Kurt) *Westana (Wes and Santana) *Westhart (Brody and Joe) *Wevel (Wes and his gavel) *Wevid (Wes and David) *Wew Directions (Will and New Directions) *Wierce (Will and Brittany) * Wildeberry (Kitty and Rachel) *Wildevans (Kitty and Sam) *Wildehart (Kitty and Joe) *Wildewest (Kitty and Brody) *Willcedes (Will and Mercedes) *Willofsky (Will and Dave) *Willshine (Will and Sunshine) *Willtana (Will and Santana) *Willzimio (Will and Azimio) *Winn/Fill/Schueson (Will and Finn) *Wina (Will and Tina) *Winn (Will and Finn) *Wist (Will and his Vests) *Wuck (Will and Puck) *Zizcedes (Mercedes and Lauren) *Zizon (Lauren and Finn) *Zonberry (Sunshine and Rachel) Templates Without Spaces Rules *You must only sign once *Respect everyone's opinions Signatures Signatures 1-100, Signatures 101-200 201. 202. 203. 204. 205. 206. 207. 208. 209. 210. 211. 212. 213. 214. 215. 216. 217. 218. BerryHudson1218 219. Klainerzgonnaklaine 220. Samtinafreak101 221. Epic Gleek Forever 222. Mlkane720 223. Asian Persuasion 224. OhBlaineyDays 225. Skatergal101 226. PeonyPetals Gallery Hi.gif tumblr_lw80c93kqx1r4k2rio1_500.gif Quinntana 22.gif TheUnholyTrinityBanner.gif Tumblr_mgubk9essx1ruvz7yo4_250.gif Tumblr_mghb58dr9w1s27pcxo11_500.gif tumblr_lnocixcslp1qiqlp3.gif samchel-rachel-and-sam-20980468-500-230.gif SamchelHug2.gif Friendship_kurtana.gif tumblr_lq4j2oSQF81qi1znmo1_500.gif Friendship_pezberry.gif Samchel - Prom Date.gif tumblr_lhoexee3eu1qhvalmo1_500.gif tumblr_lhoeymajlo1qhvalmo1_500.gif Gif7.gif Samchel.gif Samchel10.gif Samchel2.gif Samchel9.gif Tumblr lj0ecjLb741qgmzk7.gif Tumblr lj2cyiE7n41qeyp1lo1 r1 500.gif Gif2.gif Samchel - Date.gif Samchel - Duet.gif tumblr_lh6vvrKrcO1qhvalmo1_500.gif Samchel - Halls.gif Samchel - Library.gif Samchel - Locker.gif Samchel - You're so funny.gif Tumblr lbpfh4frrw1qzkzpm.gif Tumblr lgydhbiXtf1qfo9f3o1 500.png Tumblr lgyfu5Bh1m1qfo9f3o1 500.png Tumblr lje5ihkdDX1qihgfao1 500.gif Tumblr ljkgvcm8Kd1qesop1o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ljkporWzeQ1qinh2vo1 500.gif Tumblr ljld1nLUJX1qinh2vo1 500.gif 00009.jpg 2eya06t.jpg Cat-Faberry 1.gif Cat-Faberry 2.gif Sinn.jpg Sinnn.jpg Tumblr laf9uq9VBu1qbxrmd.jpg 0145572211 200.jpg Tumblr lh15iawZGY1qft0h0o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lhl9vpAqtS1qerkgto1 500.jpg Tumblr lkobx18vyY1qzipvoo1 500.gif Tumblr lkoup2clu11qdi18ao1 500.gif Tumblr lksgez7RqU1qh25c1o1 500.gif Tumblr lktw0oHhZg1qeqpbco1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lmjbzbb1QP1qde33io1 500.png Tumblr lnmo7hI2rO1qkjlcfo1 500.png HEVANS 1.jpg HEVANS 10.png HEVANS 12.jpg Tumblr lha7so7Q661qhsig6o1 500.jpg Tumblr leixobjIgl1qbbhc3o1 500-1.png Tumblr lhxni0Fasq1qbwr2to1 500.png Tumblr li0zik53hq1qbzcx0o1 400.gif 106 509.jpg Tumblr l94t9o8M601qc5ybyo1 500.gif Tumblr ll1oo6Fs9p1qb7rx3o1 500-1-.gif Tumblr li0ofyYRfq1qfjv4io1 500-1-.gif Images-8-.jpg Tumblr ll1y8plyJV1qbfc1xo1 500.jpg Tumblr ll41cjDmKb1qbhxqdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ll6mbbCA3B1qez31no1 500.gif Tumblr ll7ki9vPhm1qbro89o1 500.png Tumblr ll7yupzspM1qb472g.gif Tumblr ll9lucMF1j1qac1nro1 r1 500.gif Sueck at Prom.gif GleeLiveQuartie.png Mike blameit5.jpg tumblr_lnzw4j0LKW1qcry8xo1_500.png.png tumblr_lqvnotg0P01r1qh8mo1_500.jpg miketanaa.png Jesse-Quinn-st-fabray-15956687-500-550-1-.jpg SGALGG_11.jpg ifullyknowthisisdangerous-cover.jpg 3972118437_273e929f3e.jpg Quinn-and-Tina-425x302.png SamyArtie.jpg 4e2b487b1eaa81cb9f5830fc63b552badaea36a5-Glee-Artie-Judge.jpg Glee-glee-18378009-500-447.jpg knk.jpg tumblr_lim6ewsh3e1qcon7ao1_500.jpg tumblr_ll3rcpwKvj1qhz7wbo1_500.png|Kurtana is awesome! glee-2x18-finn.jpg sam vs world.jpg HEVANS 1.jpg HEVANS 2.jpg HEVANS 3.jpg HEVANS 4.png HEVANS 5.png HEVANS 6.jpeg HEVANS 7.jpg HEVANS 8.gif HEVANS 9.jpg HEVANS 10.png HEVANS 11.jpg HEVANS 12.jpg Hevans - Rumours.gif Hevans 01.gif Hevans 2.jpg Hevans 3.png Hevans 5.jpg Hevans 6.jpg Hevans 7.png Hevans 8.png Hevans 9.jpg Hevans 10.jpg Hevans 12.gif Hevans 13.png Hevans 14.jpg Hevans 15.jpg Hevans 16.jpg 20tlawz.png Hevans 1.gif Tumblr lfbkh7R3ZF1qax2mfo1 500.gif Tumblr lh8sacM2i21qdds1yo1 500.png Tumblr ljip89FEux1qzb849o1 r1 500.gif Hevans 19.jpg Hevans 20.png TikeHevans.jpg Tumblr lih5gnaMhL1qf1sz1o1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_lkbaiiZoUA1qi8h79o1_500.png tumblr_lnz2dzYoRU1qe8rva.jpg tumblr_lnzo5unsRs1qi7jtwo1_500.gif tumblr_lnzz36GJj21qannd0o1_r1_500.png Tumblr lns2ncQ0AL1qb5chs.png.gif Tumblr lmw7ierUdn1qdds1yo1 500.png 2ujpd3k.jpg.gif 6pvplk.jpg 1z39vug.jpg 25hijoh.png 33w9wjq.jpg Tumblr lnhnn16zAw1qksolvo1 500.jpg Fjia9x.png how I think.png tumblr_litkizoNER1qd1240o1_500.jpg sweetkurtandsamwonderland.jpg tumblr_lc028tr79b1qagcpzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lc672yHYln1qczs01o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lei5nqXP5k1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg.jpeg koala.jpg kidnap koala.jpg tumblr_lacdwySUnk1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg how I think.png 1zn0ncj.jpg kum___trouty_mouth_likes_boys_by_lemonpie_art-d3dhbvz.jpg kum___bento_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1ne0.jpg Hevans slow dance.jpg kum___we_got_married_by_lemonpie_art-d3f3csi.jpg kum___pokemon_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1quz.jpg kurt_with_toys_blaine_and_sam_by_lemonpie_art-d3f3db6.jpg kum_brittana_double_date_by_lemonpie_art-d38ro5b.jpg kum_and_drarry_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1q7w.jpg it__s_not_that_cold__by_ajjizom-d3510qg.jpg the_red_thread_of_fate_by_ajjizom-d359f3b.jpg pizza_boy_by_ajjizom-d3gftwc.jpg breezy_by_ajjizom-d360ih3.jpg somebody_to_love_by_ajjizom-d3gfpbc.jpg all_i_see_is_you_by_ajjizom-d3gfpol.jpg valentine__s_day___kum_by_lemonpie_art-d39ci93.jpg kiss_the_boy_by_ajjizom-d35dglg.jpg kum___blame_it_on_the_alcohol_by_lemonpie_art-d3atlvr.jpg kum___kiss_by_lemonpie_art-d3d1mww.jpg hot_by_ajjizom-d359fhb.jpg the_boy_is_mine_by_ajjizom-d35114l.jpg i_want_to_hold_your_hand_by_ajjizom-d3gfqkx.jpg let_me_help_you_by_ajjizom-d3gfrtf.jpg unusual_you_by_jinshu-d3b9rq2.png role_reversal__by_ajjizom-d3513li.jpg gleeback_mountain_by_stephenaxlscott-d3bctdy.jpg late_by_ajjizom-d3gfplo.jpg kiss_by_ajjizom-d3gfnol.jpg happy_valentine__s_day_by_ajjizom-d39kv4a.jpg part_of_your_world_by_ajjizom-d35dgw4.jpg bunny_and_bear_cub_by_ajjizom-d359czp.jpg lemme_play_with_your_hair_by_ajjizom-d359el4.jpg piggyback_ride_by_ajjizom-d359dmh.jpg beach_date_by_ajjizom-d3gft41.jpg new_shirt_by_ajjizom-d359fdv.jpg mistletoe_by_ajjizom-d359cr5.jpg blaine_is_vanessa_by_ajjizom-d35dhcb.jpg hair_ruffling_by_ajjizom-d3511dv.jpg the_little_merman_by_ajjizom-d35dh6x.jpg problem__by_ajjizom-d3512cz.jpg couch_doodle_by_ajjizom-d359ccw.jpg kum_dance_with_me_by_ajjizom-d3511nd.jpg tea__by_ajjizom-d3511jm.jpg football_sam_and_cheerio_kurt_by_ajjizom-d3512l9.jpg Tumblr lojxg8WoyZ1qkus3k.jpg tumblr_lojp40NAWa1qfwreq.jpg 18603588.jpg tumblr_loi6q8dnxJ1qimch1.jpg tumblr_lojp40NAWa1qfwreq.jpg imagess.jpg tumblr_lesbb1mBXX1qczs01o1_400.jpg sing.gif woowzies.jpg tumblr_ldo2ovNZe41qannhdo1_500.jpg princess and prince.jpg tumblr_lekkx6DmtJ1qczs01o1_400.jpg tumblr_lez3acAlC51qczs01o1_500.jpg tumblr_lh2wqge1Kx1qe74dso1_500.jpg tumblr_lchftkwgu11qczs01o1_400.jpg tumblr_l66f0jkalx1qbg1p7o1_500.jpg it will happen.jpg 2wnacs1.gif tumblr_lb8bjvF8Nm1qd1240o1_500.jpg 2z83m2a.png 0009cdsc.jpg s640.jpg kurt-and-sam_design.png where_are_you_by_ajjizom-d3gfnyc.jpg sam___kurt_for_hyun_k_by_apeathesizeofthesun-d3d6nsk.jpg boyfriend_material_by_jinshu-d3do71w.png 36_by_michelangelo12-d3ef81c.jpg good_morning_love_by_jinshu-d3dcum5.png of_tennis_balls_and_bowties_by_jinshu-d3f43xw.png kitty_kurt__puppy_sam_n_blaine_by_megiko_chan-d3fwfmu.jpg glee__their_blondes_by_volcano89-d3deep8.jpg glee___happy_to_give_by_layclay-d38czl8.jpg tumblr_loi0r0RDdq1qkus3ko1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_loi0r0RDdq1qkus3ko2_r3_250.jpg glee___bleachers_by_layclay-d39uttq.jpg 4ce7dee39d353c97aa2721acab8569e3-d37q9i6.jpg your_majesty_by_jinshu-d33e0hs.jpg sam_and_kurt_by_hyun_k-d3a9qi0.jpg 6fec6457c93fb4bfc6669427315f3401-d37bkhs.jpg kns_by_hyun_k-d38rl52.jpg uniform_by_phennin-d39t5je.jpg sam_and_kurt_2_by_hyun_k-d3afpbx.jpg glee___sam_and_kurt_by_layclay-d37aaco.jpg glee___runner_by_layclay-d3asm8u.jpg glee___the_lights__the_lights_by_layclay-d3alfuq.jpg c4f9b4a2ae73bd0418f5fa5a41478cea-d37ieu9.jpg sam_kurt__wearing_his_jersey_by_muchacha10-d30iq9k.jpg sam_mercedes_kurt.png princeycsk.jpg glee__hevan_or_sinn__by_muchacha10-d30zs3x.jpg hevans__people_do_crazy_things_by_muchacha10-d358xzn.jpg glee__le_jazz_hawt_by_muchacha10-d30s9mu.jpg glee__best_night_of_my_life_by_muchacha10-d31gfdo.jpg sam and kurt once upon a dream.jpg just_comfort_by_mille1040-d3gef02.jpg kummers_are_kummimng_by_saveistaired-d413kj5.jpg sleep_by_iichan_by_fuyoshigleek-d3gylyi.jpg happily_ever_after_by_jinshu-d3bt8o0.png red_string_by_chikisingergrl-d37op8s.jpg venus_and_mars_by_jinshu-d33wxow.jpg Chord_and_Chris.gif Stairway To The Heavens Wallpaper__yvt2.jpg|I searched for Hevans and found thid! Finn_Tina.png tumblr_lidilf1bFx1qa3yh8o1_500.gif 204-Duets-glee-16249338-1580-888.jpg tumblr_lnubgqCazu1qfcdl6o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lp3xskwQgM1qf9lado1_500.png tumblr_lojwxwU6FH1qic40fo1_r1_500.png|They're beautiful! ;) glee-rachel-artie.jpg brittany rachel.png tumblr_le3vpcu0en1qfjv4io1_500.jpg 1z19s47.jpg tumblr_ledepeJfJM1qfjv4io1_500.jpg|All that bitchiness...so awesome .-. tumblr_ledzq5o8nW1qfjv4io1_500.jpg tumblr_leiwywNRiq1qfjv4io1_500.jpg Faberritana.jpg Samchel32.png Samchel25.png Samchel24.gif Tumblr_liocl45WzM1qgeg5po1_500_large.jpg Normal lmw gleeny095.jpg Samchel27.gif Ae0wi.jpg Sam & Rachel.png Samchel.jpg Samchel3.jpg Samchel3.png Samchel7.jpg tumblr_lw80c93kqx1r4k2rio1_500.gif tumblr_lnocixcslp1qiqlp3.gif samchel-rachel-and-sam-20980468-500-230.gif SamchelHug2.gif Samchel - Prom Date.gif tumblr_lhoexee3eu1qhvalmo1_500.gif tumblr_lhoeymajlo1qhvalmo1_500.gif Samchel.gif Samchel10.gif Samchel2.gif Samchel9.gif Tumblr lj0ecjLb741qgmzk7.gif Tumblr lj2cyiE7n41qeyp1lo1 r1 500.gif Gif2.gif Samchel - Date.gif Samchel - Duet.gif tumblr_lh6vvrKrcO1qhvalmo1_500.gif Samchel - Halls.gif Samchel - Library.gif Samchel - Locker.gif Samchel - You're so funny.gif tumblr_lhoeubofPh1qhvalmo1_500.gif tumblr_lhx5jbxLpa1qhvalmo1_500.gif tumblr_h3es8skU61qhvalmo1_500.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-21485523-450-250.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-22225523-500-200.gif sam-rachel-rachel-and-sam-21723122-500-245.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20983214-500-200.gif Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21229424-500-301.gif tumblr_lg3lpspWio1qbro89o1_500.gif tumblr_lijgqgy4dA1qejlg8o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lmssffhnl91qdbbcoo1_500.gif tumblr_lkfkg0updA1qgze6vo1_500.gif Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21235825-500-270.gif tumblr_lh3evzdxWn1qhvalmo1_500.gif Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21233977-500-282.gif shhhhhhhh.gif|EvenBerry <3|link=tumblr daannncccccccceeeeeeeeeee.gif|dance tumblr_ljcovnClE51qb9beqo1_500.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20982928-500-240.gif tumblr_lgfuy9imDc1qbro89o1_500.gif tumblr_lg3mfdKC7x1qbro89o1_500.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20983220-500-500.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-22157238-400-228.gif Samchel-rachel-and-sam-22283642-500-250.gif tumblr_lksefmBCRE1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lq6e1331Hs1r1cnsqo1_500.gif tumblr_llmqq8Aw3s1qzgwino1_500.gif tumblr_llp9rn5BUU1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lic7xmkJfV1qbro89o1_500.gif tumblr_lgzo6nF4ss1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lln1qt16Z71qet9u8o1_500.gif Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21233254-500-239.gif tumblr_lta1g1qWSn1qa0br6.gif tumblr_ltabfg5XHl1qdgbj8.gif Littlemissbrittany88.gif Tumblr_liskdufJWT1qb9beqo1_500.gif Tumblr_lgfrimsuMt1qbro89o1_500.gif tumblr_lh8xsrBsCf1qekms2o1_500.gif SamchelHug1.gif tumblr_lw61l0mE7v1qibavvo1_500.gif tumblr_lw9wug0DCk1qmkm9a.gif tumblr_lw6hbi19BV1r0qcii.gif Tumblr lwd0hz6qH01qzktmro1 500.gif Tumblr lwdjb92qFQ1r45eaf.gif tumblr_lw81husdkV1r7vomio1_500-1.gif 020.gif Tumblr lwavsmAZKp1qejlg8o6 r5 250.gif Tumblr lwavsmAZKp1qejlg8o2 r3 250.gif tumblr_lp2fczoYv91qi26k5o1_500.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-22322788-500-240.gif samchell.gif Tumblr lwavsmAZKp1qejlg8o7 r2 250.gif tumblr_lnwzvwo9pD1qdjahqo1_500.gif tumblr_lw0qm5wVbE1r7mdsco1_500.gif tumblr_lvtb10SRax1qe2i2so1_500.gif tumblr_lvnm8nWmKp1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lvnk7tJhaw1qet9u8o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lw6h6q9zUd1qcyv1eo1_500.gif tumblr_lw6flyGIqW1qcyv1eo1_500.gif tumblr_lw6d6x7nPj1qzgwino1_500.gif Tumblr lwb3bfTPWM1qjtwa5o1 500.gif Tumblr lwb3bfTPWM1qjtwa5o2 500.gif Tumblr lwb4jc2Zsx1qjtwa5o1 500.gif Tumblr lwb5idg3FG1qjtwa5o1 400.gif Tumblr lwfejyN4ue1qjtwa5o1 500.gif tumblr_lov376A2mr1qfa6v2o1_500.gif tumblr_lp19iarKtV1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lwavsmAZKp1qejlg8o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_lw898auSSN1r7vomio1_500.gif tumblr_lqrf5vcAJX1qdjahqo1_500.gif tumblr_lqsl4uyfm51r1jxspo1_500.gif tumblr_lqxbp8EbOl1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lr1hclyYmF1qcmtzco1_500.gif tumblr_lrx161Vl5M1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lw809aPwBS1r7vomio1_500.gif tumblr_lw89viLTLQ1r4k2rio1_500.gif Tumblr lh6vwyDw4A1qhvalmo1 500.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-22322782-500-250.gif Samchel 1.jpg Samchel 2.jpg Tumblr lic77zL0WE1qbro89o1 500.png Tumblr lirtgudLrT1qctfyqo1 500.png Vlcsnap-2093321.png Tumblr ljmcwsI6BD1qbrmgpo1 500.jpg Samchel33.png Samchel32.png evanberry.png|samchel!!!!|link=tumblr Sam-and-Rachel-glee-19533983-500-500.jpg|Samchel S2 sam-rachel-rachel-and-sam-19478162-500-506.png sam-rachel-rachel-and-sam-19478158-500-454.jpg rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-21485519-500-471.png Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21234307-500-550.jpg tumblr_lgrww3Oc8e1qa5w9eo1_500.png tumblr_lj12h5NLXl1qdbbcoo1_500_large.png tumblr_lh2g3moUOf1qdbbcoo1_500_large.png tumblr_lgjcy6Ot281qbro89o1_500_large.png tumblr_liodoiSz2X1qdaxdno1_500_large.png rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-22157215-500-464.png rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-22157246-500-500.jpg rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-21527061-498-534.png Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21233277-500-648.jpg Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21231146-500-500.jpg Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21229966-500-500.jpg rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20983263-500-500.png rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20983239-500-550.png tumblr_lmn8rdi87U1qdbbcoo1_500.png Sam-Rachel-glee-20189310-1280-1138.jpg tumblr_lg0g91NLIM1qg2we3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmzq48mGkt1qi7irzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmv61bbYxU1qkjlcfo1_500.png tumblr_lgb0rr8wZe1qbro89o1_500.png tumblr_ldsrbdQyps1qbro89o1_500.jpg tumblr_lguqeeWvLv1qbro89o1_500.png tumblr_lg3om5quYl1qbro89o1_500.png rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20982942-500-637.png rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20982894-500-500.jpg rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20983159-500-468.png tumblr_ll9xqtbiKa1qzgmn3o1_500.png tumblr_lky5w8Ey5X1qb5sz9o1_500.jpg rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-22806687-500-429.png tumblr_liea6rYO111qf8rcmo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lhpxd3NULO1qbro89o1_500.png tumblr_lin4at8DNu1qd8ucco1_500.jpg tumblr_lijajrdQ8e1qajov9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnkoj0T1hL1qiqlp3.gif tumblr_lnmqafzFYJ1qkjlcfo1_500.png tumblr_linhbkBLAq1qb9beqo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lidpobHTrs1qbro89o1_500_large.png tumblr_lis3w4RqEe1qa5w9eo1_500_large.png 737349_1307256298555_full.jpg tumblr_lnmo7hI2rO1qkjlcfo1_500.png tumblr_lnrm5d1g8g1qlvislo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnucbbIYIC1qdejh7o1_500.png tumblr_lnwbs3cRvl1qdjahqo1_500.png tumblr_lnx1xkbylV1qdjahqo1_500.png Tumblr lowp0eZ8pT1qlvislo1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_lkqxbrl1qB1qa2cewo1_500.png tumblr_lj7tkkdPvx1qby3uzo1_500.png tumblr_lpntbqhU0T1qcrhs1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lpsiy4kSBP1qlvislo1_500.jpg tumblr_lp7txuS3ss1qb5sz9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lpy4hzNxz01qlvislo1_r5_500.jpg tumblr_lq1rdjvmSq1r15c39o1_500.png tumblr_lkqxbrl1qB1qa2cewo1_500.png tumblr_lqf6ggy0i31qlvislo1_500.jpg tumblr_loppmkawFE1qlvislo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lqmp4pDPF41qlvislo1_r3_500.jpg tumblr_lshnzlhuKx1qet9u8o1_500.png tumblr_ltdsqicjqf1qc2dnxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lw6amuXyhZ1r7vomio1_500.jpg tumblr_lwapkcFIR31r8ukayo1_500.jpg Tumblr lwblgbzwiT1r22crfo1 500.jpg tumblr_lw84qcqaqh1r7vomio1_500.png tumblr_lw6apx514s1r03jgd.jpg tumblr_lz7jdfn5oP1qad270o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lz80m785Gh1qa41seo3_250.gif tumblr_lz80m785Gh1qa41seo6_400.gif tumblr_lz7bod9SMt1qhkdjlo4_500.gif tumblr_lz33kay0m01qzktmro1_500.gif tumblr_ly55tibHhl1qzs2cko1_500.gif tumblr_ly16kx1HDO1qet9u8o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyomatZiyt1r9urvvo1_500.gif tumblr_lisnrnqWVx1qb9beqo1_500.gif tumblr_lvtll9UEkg1qzgwino1_500.gif tumblr_lwa7ebXxqR1qibavvo1_500.gif tumblr_lxkpxl2jcw1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lxkpxl2jcw1qet9u8o2_500.gif tumblr_lz8y4mhRoV1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_ly2d2ycQW41qcr3t8o4_250.gif tumblr_lyf5n94KTa1qaoz47o2_250.gif tumblr_lzfcqdqpeo1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzfutboQin1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzr21bKHUL1qcid0zo1_500.gif tumblr_lzr21bKHUL1qcid0zo2_500.gif tumblr_lzvx0dEkY61qcid0zo1_500.gif tumblr_lzzt749WnJ1qcyv1eo2_250.gif tumblr_lzzt749WnJ1qcyv1eo3_250.gif tumblr_m004agZQLA1qcmtzco5_250.gif tumblr_m004agZQLA1qcmtzco6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m006ieZ8j01qjn70lo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m01cy0uFYa1qcyv1eo1_250.gif tumblr_m01cy0uFYa1qcyv1eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m02nywPjG41qhtyico2_250.gif tumblr_m02nywPjG41qhtyico3_250.gif tumblr_m0975hw87B1qaa3o5o1_500.gif tumblr_m0975hw87B1qaa3o5o2_500.gif sam-rachel-rachel-and-sam-21723371-500-245.gif samchel-rachel-and-sam-21915513-500-282.gif sam-rachel-rachel-and-sam-21723337-404-228.gif tumblr_lis8bcBwne1qd5t9p.gif samchel-3.gif tumblr_lh1eq2cB9x1qcvtvi.gif tumblr_lhddocrzsS1qbro89o1_500.gif tumblr_li7zn9QwxM1qa5pfto1_500.gif tumblr_ljebg4wgE01qdbbcoo1_400.gif tumblr_ljch2fg66g1qbcgj6o1_500.gif Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21233734-500-251.gif Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21235033-500-220.gif tumblr_lke41ayb8o1qzv6nwo1_500.gif Samchel kissing gif.gif Sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21233705-500-500.png sam-rachel-rachel-and-sam-21723961-500-269.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20983074-500-621.jpg rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19091738-500-230.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19091734-500-220.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19091784-500-230.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19091777-500-230.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19091778-500-230.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19092073-500-184.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19091785-500-230.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19328427-500-230.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19091789-500-220.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-19328470-500-230.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20982761-500-190.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20982912-500-200.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20982095-500-220.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20983066-500-239.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20983050-500-204.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20983033-430-242.gif rachel-sam-rachel-and-sam-20982916-500-200.gif tumblr_lfndihV6QT1qbjvhzo1_500.jpg tumblr_liskhuS75Z1qavszmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkktt3TnXP1qby3uzo1_500.png tumblr_lis8s12UCC1qd1240o1_500.gif tumblr_lk9mdljPf21qgze6vo1_500.gif tumblr_lkbvdoTcBd1qb5sz9o1_500.gif tumblr_ll2lxewvZD1qiwjxfo1_500.gif tumblr_lkpaa82pCu1qbcgj6o1_500.gif tumblr_ljnuc8qd8v1qbzcx0o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lka2pw1PEn1qea8yso1_500.gif tumblr_lkgsd7v4mr1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lkgw5mHVc11qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lkklkvSeHg1qzkhoqo1_500.gif tumblr_lklh4aqteb1qgw9zlo1_500.gif tumblr_lko6raBaeQ1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lkohseX31O1qzgwino1_500.gif tumblr_locu55uHpk1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_ll3qhiRcPj1qbd895o1_500.gif samchelterminado.gif tumblr_luxi8q0LFa1qb5sz9o1_500.gif Samchelwedding.gif tumblr_lzxk5jkcOk1qi6sxbo1_500.gif fab2.png 2eya06t.jpg 00009.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Untitled 1.jpg Quinn-rach.jpg LeaandDianna.jpg FaberryPilot.png tumblr_lh15iawZGY1qft0h0o1_500_large.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507358-900-424.png tumblr_lmjbzbb1QP1qde33io1_500.png Faberry Parkout.gif Faberry - Baby.gif Faberry Vs. Brittana.gif Tumblr lktw0oHhZg1qeqpbco1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lksgez7RqU1qh25c1o1 500.gif Tumblr lkoup2clu11qdi18ao1 500.gif Faberry - I feel pretty unpretty.gif Tumblr l30un6mpiL1qa1xogo1 1280.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507393-500-356.jpg Tumblr_lkobx18vyY1qzipvoo1_500.gif 354.jpg 356.jpg 357.jpg 395.jpg Cat-Faberry 1.gif Cat-Faberry 2.gif Cat-Faberry 3.gif tumblr_lkbxqvJFIm1qdi18ao1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lnth61hxMv1qbitkno1_500.gif tumblr_lnteadK1Pc1qez6mxo1_500.gif Faberry - Caps.png Faberry - I love you.gif Faberry - Bathroom.gif Faberry - Intervention.gif tumblr_ln0tsfSm3k1qcxzk1o1_500.gif Lea - Dianna - Chord - Naya.gif Faberry - Quinn.gif Faberry - Rachel.gif tumblr_lp5pk96W5P1r0grhso1_250.jpg tumblr_lpj397UbKn1qgzxbro1_500.gif tumblr_lh7amfJuLl1qg39x5.jpg tumblr_lit8rfISlT1qcml5ko1_500.jpg 000k649h.gif tumblr_lbu5dgHegm1qeqpbco1_500.png tumblr_lcaor7zWst1qb82v1o1_500.jpg faberry-slap.gif Faberry-Manip-faberry-17808083-763-720.jpg tumblr_lpm0i0s8aA1r0gru8o1_500.gif tumblr_lpml9oz6ZJ1qhcroj.gif tumblr_lpmlsul7DB1qcon7ao1_500.gif tumblr_lpmmctydX71qhfyh3.gif tumblr_lpmocscz0V1qc04yxo1_500.gif Faberry.gif tumblr_lpts7eS7NI1qmeiveo1_500.gif tumblr_ln00d7uOLC1qbuouuo1_500.gif tumblr_lpwiu9kACm1qdpy9wo1_500.png tumblr_lpxb44lvpc1qhrjo8o1_500.gif tumblr_lpxhqoexYu1qh33seo1_500.gif tumblr_lpxkfmKtJ61qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lpxp3lUJFn1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso4_400.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso2_400.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso1_250.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso3_400.gif FaberryBreadsticks.gif FaberryComeHere.gif Faberry - Promise you won't change anything about yourself.gif Faberry - Sweaters.gif Faberry - It's becauseof you.gif Faberry-6.png tumblr_lq1tnmIvD51qgmqqpo1_500.png tumblr_lq2h5o98fS1qkm6tq.gif tumblr_lq8d21qsC21qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lq7w6nWetT1qc7xf7o1_500.png tumblr_lq6jcbM2zx1qmknwvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq7f7fMcnI1qgj6xuo2_500.png tumblr_lo6pgiDNzx1qb9zaoo1_500.gif tumblr_lqaegmvao41qdu9zqo1_500.png tumblr_lqaegmvao41qdu9zqo2_500.gif tumblr_lq9qxoHvyk1qh2s4wo1_500.gif faberry_bland_by_aikoas-d35k72g.gif tumblr_lq75oy0Egd1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_lq42959KIC1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lq3im3dfN51qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lq60moeENv1qfwbbvo1_500.gif tumblr_lqb8hv370W1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lqchyf6clu1qf6cc7o1_500.gif tumblr_lqaqc3Mgbe1qkfw95o2_500.gif tumblr_lqb2lzmdkj1qgmqqpo1_r5_500.png 2nd-Best-Faberry-Gif-Ever-quinn-and-rachel-17000071-500-241.gif Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507468-500-282.gif Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507473-499-259.gif tumblr_lqd4awcup01qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lqdvvwBpc01qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lqeguxlhkK1qdul9io1_500.png tumblr_lqhm4nWwjv1qa1xogo1_500.png tumblr_lqggqhGnuX1r20gr0o1_500.gif tumblr_lqgaxl1PGE1qcrnazo1_500.png tumblr_lqfqdgoXrF1qi2bjs.gif tumblr_lqezcqrfbT1qmyijp.gif tumblr_lqn0ji2EHm1qhbzg3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqndl8WCOA1qcxzk1o1_500.gif tumblr_lqni3sTVAG1ql6hpqo1_500.gif tumblr_lqsnpxryJ91qegiuao1_500.png tumblr_lqs1rjllbC1qkbz2eo1_500.gif tumblr_lqrzs3BQxO1qe7dty.gif tumblr_lkfboc5e661qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnp2szcA3i1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnv3seB3ja1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnxkfoWr2Z1qgmqqpo1_500.gif tumblr_lnyavyBAYR1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lnvkaarJOE1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lomxyn7Gxw1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lp9hyfrGIB1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lpc491bN1t1qapg62o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lm4q13pEHO1qbtznxo1_500.gif tumblr_lm6sig0lWO1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lm8k3w8LQL1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lma16y5Dna1qfs09wo1_500.gif tumblr_lmc5s2vc171qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lmlm1l51e91qg2judo1_500.gif tumblr_lna7xd2B5Z1qa9wmqo1_500.gif tumblr_lnedmutury1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnhg5uBxPL1qeyp1lo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_llwx2bcQTY1qde33io1_500.png tumblr_lljtzigKqF1qaehyoo1_500.jpg tumblr_llf8n2x0e41qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lhwwj0aukV1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lkkxe1AlAD1qer69wo1_500.gif tumblr_lkumciKoyf1qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_ll0ka2h6K61qcxzk1o1_500.gif tumblr_lk9id5RQPr1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkgs56ZTRE1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkb4vxEiVZ1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkzzmjLGJi1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lim50bwxw61qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lity87zhPs1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lqum558SUV1qbnq0io1_500.gif tumblr_lqu27dxlxA1qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_lqugiasL331qfs09wo1_500.gif tumblr_litee66ujf1qfz3i5.gif tumblr_lkfw9n9Ccu1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lpxppvLbZh1qbaklro1_500.png Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-22644821-500-262.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056205-500-225.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056229-500-281.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23222126-500-220.gif tumblr_lqvh23vlKy1qmxmdko1_500.gif tumblr_lqwfsjvxMy1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lqwlv4tIwd1qgm3qvo1_500.gif Faberry gif1.gif tumblr_lqy7wkRPed1qh3glro1_400.gif tumblr_lqxgnpORQa1qcxzk1o1_500.gif tumblr_lqx4l23PbL1qkothfo1_400.gif tumblr_lr2etb56hm1qe04alo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0kvixK6v1qc04yxo1_500.gif tumblr_lr08l7fzxF1qidqt1o1_500.gif Dianna-GQ-photoshoot-gif-dianna-agron-16393300-500-294.gif|Just hot . tumblr_lr8mc3ek7u1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lcljtfFDHi1qekbn5o1_500.png tumblr_le081ryOvF1qekbn5o1_500.png tumblr_lrc2eoB1Ed1qhvtz1o1_500.png tumblr_lrbrvzcNRs1qey9qco1_500.png tumblr_lr8wgcmHby1r0u1neo1_500.gif tumblr_lojlwqhjgw1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lq8qs3Ie5r1qi4ywfo1_500.gif tumblr_lr3rjlTqVI1qgmqqpo1_500.gif tumblr_lmbwbkXkQP1qdi18ao1_500.gif tumblr_lo7bpg5mJN1qmu73so1_500.gif tumblr_lj76x19j2d1qdb716o1_500.gif tumblr_lrdnov59iJ1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lre6kxW2dR1qau0z1o1_500.gif tumblr_lre4bfsopY1qaa3o5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrdtik3oix1qkuv6wo1_500.gif FaberryCompleteGif1.gif tumblr_lrnkb02sXm1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lroa6oEEh21qgeg5po1_500.gif Tumblr lrpcqfIU8K1qfbjj3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrp3qh7yYB1qki4ca.gif Tumblr lrpgv3NtDW1r34vlno1 500.jpg tumblr_lrpct5pFvc1qb9956o1_500.gif tumblr_lrq0g45H021qkcdojo1_500.gif tumblr_lrp5d47md61qgmqqpo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_lrr3khVbvJ1qcbgf2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lrrblvNld51r0hh7ko1_500.gif tumblr_lrroe2EQCs1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lrt5uyb1d01qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lrtu9uepTX1qbgmq2.gif tumblr_lru6itN5Wh1qcis4mo1_500.jpg TumblrGifComplete.gif tumblr_lrw97d6u7n1qb0spno1_500.gif tumblr_lrvgi75mki1qet9u8o1_r3_500.gif tumblr_lrwo7ww3dA1qcxzk1o1_500.png tumblr_lrxru7sqhC1qbs81d.gif tumblr_lrwwdpCVFl1qalswxo1_r1_500.gif FaberryComplete1.gif tumblr_ls284i11e31qiqfwbo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ls33w8qk5E1ql6hpqo1_500.gif tumblr_ls2x6hCvR01qb1plqo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ls3ficxHBG1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_ls3ficxHBG1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_lqilhuVAmq1qdul9io1_500_large.png tumblr_llwkie2L5b1qinh2vo1_r2_500_large.gif tumblr_ls8bdeZQlc1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_ls93qyTMLP1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_ls7m32ZcTP1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_ls7cfdEuqT1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_ls7ocwA45L1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_ls9ac6IpEQ1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_ls9em1Btto1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0bi0viIB1qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lq1a7ca2v91qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lq0vegDCuV1qkvjb8o1_500.gif tumblr_lnivfh7Wn91qkvjb8o1_500.gif FaberryGifComplete2.gif tumblr_lsbiguEYzH1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lsbhq6jw3v1qinvfxo1_500.gif tumblr_lm1kbur5df1qe543ko1_500.gif tumblr_lry2s9ahS91qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_ljr005U7Aq1qitxyko1_500.gif tumblr_ls1elaWjW21qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_lrqcvi5ah41qk8edvo1_500.gif tumblr_lsdhufi5P81r15f9c.gif tumblr_lsd58fHfRD1qkjyab.gif tumblr_lscxt2AA4u1qet9u8o1_r4_500.png tumblr_lsf3yg8SDf1r035mmo1_500.gif tumblr_lsfasaEwMS1qcis4mo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lsei8839WW1qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_lsad82ZDRf1qeqpbco1_500.gif tumblr_lselxbkT0x1qgmlszo1_500.gif tumblr_lsesko3vUY1qgeg5po1_500.gif tumblr_lseijfhQgd1qeqpbco1_500.gif tumblr_lsgea6B6hK1qegiuao1_500.gif tumblr_lsg94zx0Zk1qki4ca.gif tumblr_lsey61RHFq1qf21wmo1_500.gif 0000326r.gif Faberry2GifComplete.gif faberry5_by_maya5x5-d36bijy.jpg faberry7_by_maya5x5-d36bj39.jpg faberry9_by_maya5x5-d36bjsq.jpg faberry10_by_maya5x5-d36bk55.jpg faberry14_by_maya5x5-d36blsg.jpg faberry24_by_maya5x5-d36c1p3.gif faberry21_by_maya5x5-d36bzz0.jpg faberry27_by_maya5x5-d36ey6n.jpg faberry38_by_maya5x5-d3co5e7.jpg QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056254-500-191.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23222129-500-220.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23222138-500-230.gif faberry11_by_maya5x5-d36bkez.gif faberry20_by_maya5x5-d36bzbx.gif faberry25_by_maya5x5-d36c24a.gif capa_89328_1308551310.jpg faberry28_by_maya5x5-d37pt5v.gif faberry-quinn-and-rachel-21265856-500-262.gif faberry34_by_maya5x5-d39oykv.gif tumblr_lsgx3lBXCB1qmwava.gif tumblr_lsgyabGmXk1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lsigf6pazS1qdlrn2o1_500.gif tumblr_lsihxvpIMs1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_lsipoj8MFP1qi28sco1_500.gif tumblr_lsjkm3Qw6k1r0gru8o1_500.gif tumblr_lsiw7fDjte1qjo294o1_500.gif tumblr_lsjv8pgRwc1r15f9c.jpg tumblr_lshzpeNKhK1qjuaxmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsmcjkcZaJ1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lsmizkIbqJ1qinh2vo1_500.gif FaberryGifFinally.gif tumblr_lsnn2jjSqW1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lsns0kTgaU1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_lsmry4LWf71qinh2vo1_r1_500.gif faberry43_by_maya5x5-d4bpv01.gif tumblr_lsirvpDRz71qinh2vo1_r4_500.gif tumblr_lspyuhuqVq1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_lso9rpUxro1r1s3ux.gif tumblr_lspf4jOMjP1qeyp1lo3_500.gif tumblr_lspf4jOMjP1qeyp1lo4_500.png tumblr_lsr9o8sjfo1qfm552o1_r1_400.gif tumblr_lsr5lb4BEo1r4viv3o1_500.gif tumblr_lssztla8Yr1qhcl4ko1_500.gif tumblr_lssny1K1Ms1r2iv0zo1_500.gif tumblr_lhrg27R4p31qbhxqdo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lswi1lrHjY1qe04alo1_500.gif FaberryFinallyGifComplete.gif FaberryKissGif.gif FaberrySexScene.gif tumblr_lp3pixpQre1qb75qq.gif tumblr_lo2xncVUhF1qjrillo1_400.gif tumblr_lt2ws3ayFF1r3i5rzo1_500.gif tumblr_lt4jmevDHh1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_lt67aknxyV1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_lt5opz7rYo1qbitkno1_500.gif tumblr_lt6k6zGhJL1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lt5kpdGD5N1qmbdku.gif FaberryCuttestScene.gif tumblr_lt8j4dSFgI1qf6cc7o1_400.gif tumblr_ltbv2tNL8K1qg076no1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ltb0wwttJx1r4iwato6_500.jpg tumblr_lta2aoDHP61qg5kepo4_500.png tumblr_lta2aoDHP61qg5kepo2_500.png tumblr_lta2aoDHP61qg5kepo3_400.png tumblr_lta2aoDHP61qg5kepo1_500.png tumblr_ltc4a9C4p11r019oeo1_500.png tumblr_ltbe9kt1OF1qg2judo1_500.gif tumblr_lth4ew2ana1qitl0mo1_500.gif tumblr_ltg1w5VdiS1qanlf2.gif tumblr_lth9ogcRiL1qk16r3o3_500.gif tumblr_ltg1qyQvtl1qanlf2.gif tumblr_ltg1o4fVlQ1qanlf2.gif tumblr_ltj1nfGLgW1r5rkrgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltjlj3BFaP1r5rkrgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltjlj3BFaP1r5rkrgo2_500.jpg tumblr_ltj9bsTBwq1qk8edvo1_500.gif tumblr_ltjaxs24201qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_ltqx7wf7Jh1qhqigao1_250.gif tumblr_ltr7awBJ8N1qhej8no1_500.jpg tumblr_ltrbu1cLkK1qbopwjo1_250.gif The Fabbery Team.png The Faberry Team.png GleeWicked.png tumblr_ltr6nl3JLd1r0h947o1_r1_500.png tumblr_ltt7e1LjtB1qa4gwio1_500.gif tumblr_ltud0qe5nY1qa4gwio1_500.gif tumblr_ltuwshNULF1qfcc9mo1_500.gif tumblr_ltqwgyvnIt1qi89r1o1_500.gif tumblr_ltuz861jFf1qcbgf2o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lu2ggcZoeM1qjwc63o1_500.gif tumblr_lu4vthcWyl1qf1v1uo1_400.gif tumblr_lu229vOl6D1qhhpcxo1_500.gif tumblr_lu4gxdy1Hh1qg7t3ro1_500.gif tumblr_lu6117AAoZ1qcis4mo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lu6aa6gXzK1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_luhvx6G0Se1qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_luef2v4URD1qcid0zo1_r1_500.gif Faberrittana party.gif tumblr_luzkde1YUn1r3i5rzo1_500.gif tumblr_lv0ho7vGlg1qcrhs1o8_500.gif tumblr_lv2qjdfEZS1qcis4mo1_500.gif tumblr_luzzj9B43k1qixxnro1_250.gif tumblr_lveczuOSPT1r79b95o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lveb9kG2rA1r68pdno1_500.gif tumblr_lvc1wfdvSI1qg076no1_r1_500.gif EPICFaberryEPIC.jpg FaberryIKissedAGirl.png|Fabbery in Kissed a Girl tumblr_lvgg54ZJOw1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lvgj04606p1r7voxpo1_500.gif normal_002~621.jpg tumblr_lvlxvwxtzL1qbkx0no1_400.gif Tumblr lvizfvH0Y61qet9u8o1 500.gif Tumblr lvak7rt45c1qdb716o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lvizfvH0Y61qet9u8o1 500.gif tumblr_lvlh1aJdk91r5luxto5_r2_500.gif tumblr_lvnbcsjlqa1qb82v1o2_500.gif tumblr_lu9q9zhdvm1qinh2vo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_lvnpcfbg2B1qg2judo1_500.gif Tumblr lvo688A49L1qb5748.gif tumblr_lvw6i5eVg81qcid0zo1_500.gif tumblr_lvv7azDVUA1qchep9.gif tumblr_lvv7burR8W1qchep9.gif tumblr_lvv2zugwjc1qbuypqo6_r2_500.gif tumblr_lvyhl8PbNy1qjdqt8o1_500.gif tumblr_lvwgw4Q1EO1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lvwgw4Q1EO1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_lvydc0a7h11qa1bxgo1_500.gif tumblr_lw0df6RqEq1r3qp22o1_500.gif tumblr_lvr2841URg1r3qp22o1_400.gif tumblr_ltn8odQN041r3qp22o1_500.jpg tumblr_lw0ll4ZX5A1qh9eg8o1_250.gif tumblr_lvyzgmMrU21qlm2jc.gif tumblr_lvzmrgb5Lc1qdwsxqo1_500.gif tumblr_lw0fyebubc1qa95k8o1_400.gif tumblr_lw0rm4usur1qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_lvzx4gafLn1r69p5xo1_500.png tumblr_lmsdqvmgvm1qkalpgo1_500.gif tumblr_lw6ge5grZb1qet9u8o1_r1_500.gif FaberryChristmas.gif faberry44_by_maya5x5-d4fmsqi.gif faberry45_by_maya5x5-d4hu739.gif Faberry-Gif-Lullz-2-quinn-and-rachel-20065374-490-267.gif Faberry-Gif-Lullz-1-quinn-and-rachel-20065343-480-266.gif Faberry-Gif-3-quinn-and-rachel-19335385-500-265.gif a2fe630ec515.jpg tumblr_lwbpdpIy751r4oapbo1_500.gif Quinn-and-Rachel-quinn-and-rachel-9339656-290-150.gif tumblr_lqi7q6e6fF1qc4pkko1_500.gif FaberryHalway.gif tumblr_lov6l0EtYj1qgmqqpo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lwk8kaAuc51qbkx0no1_500.gif tumblr_lwkwmv5Fqc1r3fdc5o2_500.gif tumblr_lwku9z4obE1r41vdgo1_500.gif tumblr_lsjt1e5LHs1qfdi7to1_500.gif tumblr_lwq00e6fBr1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lwq4dlJiC61r7cy97o1_500.gif tumblr_lwpuo9qS9z1qd8zjno6_250.gif tumblr_lwndb58Yzo1qcbgf2o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwq0rjOPAq1qg076no1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_lws0g8tdbn1r7yskho1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lwr5hdosaW1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lwqb7jaXPw1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lwqb7jaXPw1qb82v1o4_r1_500.gif tumblr_lfi43uMrHO1qe543ko1_500.gif tumblr_lh7p316bdy1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lk6ng6YTRP1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lkkx4eSwEG1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lorph4GVJ81qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lq0cgofROe1qeyp1lo2_500.gif tumblr_lszhpczTOR1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lv97gjD0Ih1qeyp1lo3_r2_500.gif tumblr_lr6blyWqWg1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lonjt8pMcH1qeyp1lo1_500.png tumblr_lyq4ruM61r1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyq4zcPfMG1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfs7w0REIq1qeq8sso1_500.gif tumblr_lzio15XEGi1qb9956o1_500.gif tumblr_lzii8tjlWS1qd846d.gif tumblr_lzu3531v9D1qfupqho1_500.gif tumblr_lzuhk9akq01r9e1l5o1_400.gif tumblr_lzusnhAVig1qi370oo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lzv5hhNZNS1ql7opio1_500.gif tumblr_lzo5bujohs1qgmqqpo1_500.gif tumblr_lzw1h47aHm1qceolvo6_r3_500.gif tumblr_lz79te3k0O1qc6xxfo1_500.gif tumblr_lvbuy4ZmOi1qdb716o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lvbuy4ZmOi1qdb716o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_lvjrphETgw1qa1bxgo1_500.gif tumblr_lx8ep7ruFS1qcid0zo1_r3_500.gif tumblr_lxjvrynKo81qa1bxgo1_500.gif FaberrySongGIF.gif tumblr_lus1wgLoj31qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lqouilWogO1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lzvocqqdZf1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lzlbfkfWiG1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lvr9juFNUS1qcrhs1o3_500.gif tumblr_llfwb5KI4k1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_luicvxY1qI1qet9u8o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lvtwl807iH1qet9u8o2_500.gif tumblr_lzjk96G6QV1qez6mxo1_500.gif tumblr_lw9k7pPi071qeyp1lo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_ly01alP1tX1qet9u8o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lzfsozx5KW1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzuoweOl1h1qgeg5po1_500.gif tumblr_lzx49cRtn71r9uwkho1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lzx4s7i5cT1r9w0z5o3_500.gif tumblr_lzobb55cxm1qlln80o1_500.gif tumblr_lzybjyhmAZ1qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_lzybjyhmAZ1qctfyqo2_500.gif tumblr_lhn5o9vODm1qa6cmko1_500.jpg tumblr_lom72pm9Ka1qemd15o4_500.gif tumblr_lk1rqm6rja1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lk9bp8mgZB1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_llife2rA4V1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lznrslMThd1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_lz32y1V1RQ1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_ly0475Nj2H1qg076no1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ly0475Nj2H1qg076no2_r2_500.gif tumblr_lohkre8Bog1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lzxmpia1161qcz459o1_500.png tumblr_lzzouybUsc1qc7xf7o1_500.gif tumblr_lzyrxsDbTW1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lzwt467tpz1qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_m03wm85spk1qez6mxo1_500.gif tumblr_m07b9uWnVY1r3fdc5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m06kupZtKw1qdpy9wo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m06ecvRW0I1qc6xxfo1_500.gif tumblr_m04veuFLX61r6sg4so1_500.gif tumblr_m07eo5VDju1r3fdc5o1_500.gif tumblr_m097h57Bnp1qez6mxo2_500.gif tumblr_lz5kddytnJ1qhiqggo1_500.gif tumblr_lz5kddytnJ1qhiqggo2_500.gif tumblr_lr0ny74ULP1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lvnbcsjlqa1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lboceuYCPK1qb82v1o1_400.gif tumblr_l9beu3ZPiy1qb82v1o1_400.gif tumblr_lm5zge2BxM1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_llz63jOOI01qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lwh1vyFtFT1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lwh1vyFtFT1qb82v1o2_500.gif tumblr_lzgjc3Tl841qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_m0ckjdmD0B1qcuolso3_500.gif IFeelPretty.gif tumblr_m0ovdvegnH1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_m0ovdvegnH1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_m06k6cSlsW1r1fabt.gif tumblr_m1dtuaMqhz1qj50boo1_500.png tumblr_m1dke7meQS1r3vd5no2_500.gif tumblr_m1dkcbr3001r4c7dxo1_500.gif tumblr_m1dejcO9yq1qi9d41o1_500.png tumblr_m1dejcO9yq1qi9d41o1_500.png tumblr_m1dd47uW8y1rqvrkzo1_500.png tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o4_250.gif tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o3_250.gif tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o3_250.gif tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o2_250.gif tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o2_250.gif tumblr_m1alzbNa2N1qb5748.gif Faberryachele.jpg Faberryomww.gif Faberrykisss.gif Faberritana-fanart.gif FaberryGetaway.gif Tumblr m0q5ftEkiX1qa1bxgo3 250.gif Tumblr lwkchutKsK1qg076no4 r2 250.gif Tumblr lxu83nv8no1qg076no2 250.gif Tumblr m262u9LQZe1qb82v1o1 250.gif Tumblr m262u9LQZe1qb82v1o5 250.gif Tumblr m262u9LQZe1qb82v1o3 250.gif Tumblr m262u9LQZe1qb82v1o6 250.gif FaberryBB.gif Faberrysoulmates.png Faberrysoulmates2.png Faberrysoulmates3.png Faberrysoulmates4.png Wetpaintpod1.gif 1tumblr_m2ezmutk8g1r5pxn9.gif 2tumblr_m2f0p2NmxF1qgkj12o1_500.jpg 3tumblr_m2fe5ctgcS1qfbjj3o1_500.gif 4tumblr_m2fk9lLOBK1r0zwyvo1_400.png 5tumblr_m2g9ik5V8q1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg 6tumblr_m2g895wJHS1r1n66oo1_500.gif Dave Karofsky 2.jpg Glee.S02E06.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 4283.jpg Kurtofsky.jpg Kurtofsky kiss.jpg NeverBeenKissed2.jpg Tumblr lgtj8jwiFI1qa1gi0o1 500-1.jpg Tumblr lgglxpjPB71qaejbxo1 500.jpg 224684 212982662059036 168243973199572 735863 5502802 n.jpg Tumblr ll277hSZp51qausrlo1 500.png 227323 214258481931454 168243973199572 745025 5583788 n.jpg Tumblr ll0jt4auri1qzny6do1 500.gif Tumblr lkoeqlgy941qgbaiio1 500.png Tumblr lg39bdmIJ71qgnj2ho1 500.png Kurtofsky-scene.gif 231052 214313808592588 168243973199572 745498 748017 n.jpg 184100 193233497367286 168243973199572 599022 901332 n.jpg 166606 186291561394813 168243973199572 557778 4497507 n.jpg Kurtofskylook01.gif Push.gif KB-karofsky.png eApaH.jpg tumblr_lltccwTE021qbq3jdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll48koyfCN1qe1f9uo1_500.jpg tumblr_llpxl6MGj11qf7mafo1_500.png tumblr_lld0rq8CXE1qgbaiio1_1280.png tumblr_lma5sbwaEf1qfsl5fo1_500.jpg 225697_1998144749182_1110391156_32324234_1739464_n.jpg 162646_496625671164_626886164_6044985_6844949_n.jpg 162680_1645269385865_1660802249_1471568_1900115_n.jpg 165372_182947811729188_168243973199572_538347_6980372_n.jpg 215781_204380856252550_168243973199572_670889_3397313_n.jpg less_than_perfect_by_miniyuna-d37xao8.png tumblr_lctsucGatI1qays5a.png tumblr_lk9w7b2DLc1qe2o29o1_500.png Tumblrlm4soyfna51qkbubi.jpg Tumblrlm1mae2ke71qjzfvx.jpg 20101118203856!Kurt_Dave_Glee_Gay_Kiss-300x220.png dave loves kurt.jpg tumblr_lketylSPDP1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lmi8wiObHX1qbbhc3o1_500.png tumblr_le9ahy0d1A1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_llkejlSlMA1qimsk4o1_500.png 155228_176532835699560_176027149083462_559791_1082874_n.jpg 165712_184396464917656_168243973199572_546795_5704426_n.jpg 167123_188815744475728_168243973199572_572971_4004779_n.jpg 179884_191539010870068_168243973199572_588393_150670_n.jpg 182785_192017017488934_168243973199572_592121_8387280_n.jpg 183762_194196693937633_168243973199572_603809_1683619_n.jpg 184204_1790460197198_1110391156_32040427_7643051_n.jpg 196787_196815750342394_168243973199572_623332_1876887_n.jpg 208256_1937506993276_1110391156_32241010_7244856_n.jpg 208479_1937501633142_1110391156_32241009_371301_n.jpg 169090_134050863328485_100001707150076_206097_6737490_n.jpg an awkward kurtofsky.jpg what_i_wish_i_could_say_.jpg _no_regrets__just_love.jpg tumblr_lku8aezK2z1qbbhc3o1_500.png tumblr_lmj7cxiOlB1qb2d2bo1_500.gif kurtofsky glance.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg tumblr_lm36rmkGlL1qgf8zgo1_500.png Tumblr ll5is9BwRb1qaejbxo1 500.png Tumblr lm2oniSuMU1qe2kjbo1 500.gif Tumblr lmkgjhl7hr1qhy1c4o1 500.jpg episode_1_from_third_season_by_koppy_kat-d3ilc3j.jpg episode_6_from_third_season_by_koppy_kat-d3i09wy.jpg 263981_224010637622905_168243973199572_811632_3096221_n.jpg tumblr_lo2rlahtQS1qjsg60o1_500.png tumblr_lo32c66Z1r1qhy1c4o1_500.png tumblr_loynk1WNmD1qh7sfe.png Kurtofskyforpres.png tumblr_lrjfjhVrT11qb9zaoo1_500.gif tumblr_lwfeqo8Wt51r20j7ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lvlfg9RCmn1qjjmepo1_500.png tumblr_lwnuajr3pj1r2zv4mo1_500.png tumblr_lvvgyhw0SP1r80ogvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgqkjnPQwK1qeayed.png tumblr_lvevp8P2BY1qgm0cz.gif tumblr_ljnuz568er1qfjek8.gif tumblr_lvsyumYRnn1qgzxuoo1_500.gif Tumblr lwyhivY36R1r94q34o1 500.gif tumblr_lzf68jHtix1qayy2qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzfwqsqI3u1qddc2wo1_500.png tumblr_lzfotsz1CS1qhi2s8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzfe0f4kAs1qfcvm6.gif tumblr_lzfa689Jns1rnpgulo1_500.gif tumblr_lzfa689Jns1rnpgulo2_500.gif tumblr_lzf742Deoz1rnpgulo1_500.gif tumblr_lzf5w4jLle1qhqq4q.png tumblr_lzg8dgXauo1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzfs5gLf401qf7q01o1_500.gif tumblr_lzfs5gLf401qf7q01o2_500.gif Kurtofsky-3x14.gif kurtofsky_by_banditblythe-d32qi42.jpg 6tumblr_m2g895wJHS1r1n66oo1_500.gif 7tumblr_m2gcusfv1T1rtxbz9o1_500.gif 8tumblr_m2gfy3Kb7P1rtasaxo1_500.gif 9tumblr_m2gnk1fAb51rt0gpco1_500.gif 10tumblr_m2gnk1fAb51rt0gpco2_500.gif 11tumblr_m2gosp3LG51rtjgkvo1_500.jpg 3867005698 d521ec8d6c.jpg Quartie Shirts.png Quartie Flowers.png Quartie Piano.png Quartie DALDOM.png Quartie2.png Quartie3.png WheelsandPreggers.png Dianna and Kevin.jpg Quarite Baloon Animals.png Blurry Singing Dianna and Kevin.png|i feel that more people (the writers) would realize that these 2 have to mant scenes together to not be at least together as friends of not together in a relationship Quartie Duet Reaction.png Quartie Black and White2.png Dianna and Kevin2.png Quartie Blurred.png Kevanna.png Quarite to the Right.png Quartie looks.png Red Carpet Kevanna.png Wheels and Preggers.png Wheels and Preggers2.png Quartie Glare.png Zombie Quartie.png The Quartie Bus.png 21j13rb.png tumblr_ljrg9mYZdw1qdu86bo1_500.gif Quartie Secret2.png Quartie - Dream On.gif Quartie-ing.png Artappiness.png Quappiness.png Tumblr l2o4ttcDkV1qbbhc3o1 500-1-.png ImagesCALR9ISB.jpg F5r3p-1-.jpg Tumblr lgr1xo3fKA1qh7d2so1 500-1-.png 344e5d52be7c5522af4b5ff1.gif Quartappiness.png QuartappinessEquation.png Quartie AVGC.png|linktext=Your lips... DepressedQuartie.png Quartieonglee.png QuartieKiss.png WheelsSquaredQuartie.png WhatisQuartiedoingtome.jpg tumblr_lns73o5Xpk1qkogygo1_500.jpg OmgWhatizGoin'onKevanna.jpg BTWGleeLiveQuartie.png GleeLiveQuartie.png Kevin+McHale+Dianna+Agron+Fox+Presents+Glee+56VpnbpAC-pl.jpg Tumblr louozcqS0v1qk0mfno1 500.png ImagesCAG70AR6.jpg tumblr_lp0lvs9Nv81qfjrqio1_500.png tumblr_lox1idewPo1qhujdqo1_500.png tumblr_los2c4aSEC1qgf1e0o1_500.png tumblr_lolg8zfhZM1qew1k2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lof3tlVzsf1qa9aruo1_500.gif Quartie.gif tumblr_lnpctaT7m31qa9aruo1_500.gif QUINN!!.jpg tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho8_500.gif tumblr_loojjkAXGp1qa9aruo1_500.gif tumblr_lntqlb7bJI1qb8nhno1_500.png tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho9_500.gif Quinn-Artie-glee-au-couples-18619433-500-502.jpg tumblr_lo3bpybTeG1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho10_500.gif tumblr_lot1tmbeVz1qirupio1_500.jpg tumblr_lo4l1fqXIr1qkzulyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_ld3by7i1f21qb2xuuo1_500.gif|Quinn: It's a real Christmas miracle. tumblr_lpdhnvV9yg1qgbfuz.jpg tumblr_li3upuDRGZ1qa9aruo1_500.jpg tumblr_lob7a0FNGo1qh2ipmo1_500.jpg tumblr_loi1zgPfbC1qe54dy.gif tumblr_lpdholEKRC1qgbfuz.jpg tumblr_lnozyrZv4d1qa9aruo1_500.gif tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho6_500.gif tumblr_loj0xrMR7C1qc7cqo.jpg quinnartie-1.gif tumblr_lm5345oyS91qfddeq.png tumblr_lmytr4B2Lr1qec5vqo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lnn8g5G1zz1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_lllylq7KX31qcdnpdo1_500.png tumblr_lmf6yilLor1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_ln6fexY7TK1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_lnn65acY9K1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_llo9e4TI8N1qktrpqo1_400.jpg tumblr_lnflypyZRB1qgx5qdo1_400.jpg tumblr_llplv8Wdxa1qktrpqo1_400.jpg tumblr_lmft8nycTC1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_lnhhgpWQIZ1qzs2cko1_500.png tumblr_lnoem3RkXC1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_llw2i0Lxoj1qktrpqo1_500.png tumblr_lmg0vt8AxY1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_lnjdojzoFC1qbampoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnoennKaGt1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_lm0wvjfKlt1qh2ipmo1_500.png tumblr_lmierc02Hc1ql1vuno1_500.gif tumblr_lnklmkiblK1qkcnmlo1_400.jpg tumblr_lm9ophQaW21qku8xjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmnjaptvYb1qjlq4io1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lnn4t1yP5K1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_lnhj09eu6I1qzmpdjo1_500.gif tumblr_lnqltxsmsm1qjho7ho1_500.gif tumblr_lhip7iZdU01qh2ipmo1_500.png tumblr_lkec5rungQ1qa9x1ro1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0defhgbK1qirupio1_500.jpg tumblr_li4dl0wtFM1qd8ucco1_500.jpg tumblr_ll6wckdELE1qbbhc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_li4gpiIu4H1qh2t30o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkjglcWQCf1qeeq58o1_500.png tumblr_lip5u32IvG1qhvg9mo1_400.jpg tumblr_llb964dqfj1qan1xio1_500.png tumblr_ljrtvzfSjn1qb8nhno1_500.png tumblr_lkt7raRfZV1qdcdt7o1_500.png tumblr_ljrzw5fGC51qb8nhno1_500.png tumblr_lkyfxzT5Jq1qg0p69o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk2lb1Mf0X1qhujdqo1_400.png tumblr_lkypnzbcWz1qirupio1_500.jpg tumblr_lophnfc1LY1qew1k2o1_500.gif tumblr_lp0kcjDXYd1qblz47o1_500.jpg tumblr_loic4hx2Nb1qadijeo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lok860Ic7l1qcrxn4o1_500.jpg tumblr_loe500svvz1qblz47o1_500.jpg tumblr_lphxqbWO3Y1qh2ipmo1_500.jpg tumblr_loaqaom31I1qeqvtjo1_400.gif Can'tKeepMyEyesOffofYouQuartie.png tumblr_lpwovjKGhv1qcvk3lo1_500.png tumblr_lq7r5qXciU1qchslv.gif She'sSoNice.gif tumblr_leu5j4c5wF1qcrgj3o1_r1_500.png Quartie Zombies.png needsomeonetolovequartie.png tumblr_lqewtsoIiZ1qd1vaz.gif tumblr_lqrkkaubj01r235fdo2_500.gif tumblr_lr07k8qU7B1qmu742o1_400.gif tumblr_lqet31SHN51qf6e10o1_500.gif tumblr_lqewd7iAxs1qd1vaz.gif tumblr_lqf4foIFX21qan1xio1_500.png tumblr_lqf4hhBg2c1qan1xio1_500.png uvdjje.jpg On A Duck Farm2.png Quartiegoggles.gif Quartie fate.jpg Quartie Collage.jpg qua.png thewayyoulookedatme.png quartie baby.png|Quartie Baby.... IDK wheelsquartie.jpg|Wheelchair races?? O.O tumblr_m03yu6vT3f1qb8nhno1_400.jpg|Quartie Angst QuartieCOLLAGE.png QuartieRules.jpg 3vd.png 4fef.jpg afvwe.gif 5ghf.png M.gif Tumblr m1zafco9gZ1qbepsro1 500.jpg HighfiveQuartie.gif tumblr_m2bxayjFji1qan1xio1_r1_250.png tumblr_m2bxayjFji1qan1xio4_r1_250.png tumblr_m2c4fvkZXx1qan1xio3_500.png tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo5_250.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250-1.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250-1.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250-1.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo3_250-1.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1_250.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1_250.gif 1tumblr_m2bxayjFji1qan1xio1_r1_250.png 4tumblr_m2c4fvkZXx1qan1xio3_500.png 5tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1_250.gif 6tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo2_250.gif 6tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo2_250.gif 7tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo3_250-1.gif 8tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo3_250.gif 9tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250-1.gif 10tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250.gif 11tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo5_250.gif 12tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo6_250.gif 13tumblr_m2c9bnQup11qan1xio3_500.png 14tumblr_m2caxvqHwv1r6q2qoo1_500.gif 15tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo1_250.gif 17tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo3_250.gif 18tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo4_250.png 19tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo5_250.gif 20tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo6_250.png 21tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo7_250.gif 23tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo9_250.gif 24tumblr_m2cdctJi7b1qaxvi8o1_500.gif Kurtbastian.gif Tumblr_lzv55xCoaE1qjquswo1_500-1-.gif Kurtseb1met.jpg kurtbastian3.gif kurtbastian5.gif Tumblr_m1ujr0AwzP1qe4ixoo1_100.gif Tumblr_m1rya3zne31qctxoxo1_250.gif Tumblr_m1rya3zne31qctxoxo3_250.gif Tumblr m02t7wSNj31qh9xx8-2-.gif Tumblr_m1rya3zne31qctxoxo2_250.gif Tumblr_m1rya3zne31qctxoxo4_250.gif KURTBASTIAN.png Tumblr_m1now51SJ21qa5pfto1_500.png Tumblr_m03wxs398v1rot0ogo1_400.jpg Tumblr_m1iwtzpcUS1qj5jboo5_500.gif Tumblr_m19nobpAqP1rr3960o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m0q6z0T39U1qiccg8o1_500.png Bike-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmass-mike-and-brittany-17533662-1580-891.jpg Brittany Mike Changh.jpg Brittany-and-Mike-mike-and-brifttany-17517003-500-332.jpg Brittany-mike-gleegfds.png glee_-stars-heather-morris-harryr-shum-jr-share-details-of-season-2-audio_600_400.jpg Glee-Tour-mike-and-brittany-1f2463913-500-667.jpg images vcds.jpg tumblr_l4i8uf45nK1qcw06foo1_500.png tumblr_lh2nnha0ek1qa2v1ahaha.gif tumblr_lrv2x7et0s1qcw06oo1_r1_5ff00.gif Tumblr_m1gi5xFgHx1qku901o1_500.png Tumblr_m1efqs1iDh1r2732eo1_500.gif Tumblr_m1atve5XT71rnsrdyo1_500.png Tumblr_m13n5xKcuI1r4q7cpo1_500.png Tumblr_m133ixdYAu1qgficho1_500.gif 2eya06t.jpg Q&r.jpg|No Air Gleequinnandrachel-87047.jpeg Rachel-quinn-theatricality.jpg Rachel-quinn season1.jpg Tumblr lzv5hhNZNS1ql7opio1 500.gif Quinn-rach.jpg 00009.jpg Faberry.png Faberryfaberryfaberry.jpg|Quinn's HEART-COVERED picture of Rachel. Faberrysoulmates.png Faberrysoulmates2.png Bram.jpg Bram - Kiss.gif Brittany and Sam - Blame it on the Alcohol.gif Bram - Baby.gif Tumblr lh3txjpvbn1qa8072o1 500.png Bram - Christmas.gif Vlcsnap-2011-02-24-00h01m10s234.png tumblr_lxk51bhUJy1qlvy87o1_400.jpg tumblr_lf83p2HdIK1qege3vo1_5006.png Faberrysoulmates3.png Sam Kurt.JPG hevans.png Hevans 17.gif Kurt and sam.jpg Heavanssss.gif Kurt and sam 2.jpg Faberrysoulmates4.png 28tumblr_m2ckiuZOuo1qfgwhjo2_250.gif 29tumblr_m2ckiuZOuo1qfgwhjo3_r1_250.gif 30tumblr_m2ckiuZOuo1qfgwhjo4_r1_250.gif 12tumblr_m2et19sTks1qls11do1_500.jpg 13tumblr_m2egpbbAa31qctc04o1_r2_500.png 14tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso1_250.gif 15tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso2_250.gif 16tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso3_250.gif 17tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso4_250.gif 18tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso5_250.gif 19tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso6_250.gif 20tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso7_250.gif Bike chanderson 7.gif Bike chanderson 2.gif Tumblr lkczjav2eV1qc2weno1 500.jpg Tumblr m35re0IRV71ruiwefo1 500 Bike.gif Tumblr lx7l7w0zAg1qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lwnr9vpqEI1qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lx3p8ek1Sp1qbmriao1 500.png tumblr_m45689KXAa1qe75ueo1_500.gif Pezberri.gif Sebofsky.png Tumblr m3vpmoXmW51qb82v1o2 500.gif Tumblr m3vpmoXmW51qb82v1o1 500.gif LFN fabang.gif Faberry Kiss Irbcn.jpg tumblr_le965cafzd1qfx9sio1_400.png tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro1_250.gif tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro2_250.gif tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro3_250.gif tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro5_250.gif tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro7_250.gif tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro8_250.gif Tumblr me0tehhleF1reerbfo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8eyjiyoDx1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr lz5rfhvGCX1qagqgmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf16duUjFO1ry1tmr.gif PromQuinntana.gif Date sambastian.gif Goldshorts sambastian.gif Stripper sambastian.gif Hello!sambastian.gif Kgjlighalfsambastian.gif Slushie sambastian.gif Tumblr maql1srTvY1qa8mq1o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr maql1srTvY1qa8mq1o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr maql1srTvY1qa8mq1o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr maql1srTvY1qa8mq1o7 250.gif Tumblr maql1srTvY1qa8mq1o5 250.gif Tumblr maql1srTvY1qa8mq1o4 250.gif Tumblr maql1srTvY1qa8mq1o3 250.gif Tumblr maql1srTvY1qa8mq1o2 250.gif Tumblr maql1srTvY1qa8mq1o1 250.gif Kuinn37.gif Kuinn36.gif Kuinn35.gif Kuinn34.gif Kuinn33.gif Kuinn32.gif Kuinn30.gif Kuinn29.gif Kuinn28.gif Kuinn27.gif Kuinn26.gif Kuinn25.gif Kuinn24.jpg Kuinn23.jpg Kuinn22.jpg Kuinn21.gif Kuinn20.gif Kuinn19.gif Kuinn10.gif Kuinn14.gif Tumblr mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo3 250.gif Tumblr mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo5 250.gif Tumblr mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo8 250.gif Tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo2_250.gif Tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo4_250.gif Tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo1_250.gif Tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo7_250.gif 544256 519213581458725 1334715047 n.jpg 482659 519219018124848 2021741718 n.png 11566 519222041457879 1039167502 n.jpg 426381 519216878125062 858838206 n.jpg Tumblr mieyhk1CfH1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr mis3uzgi9d1qgkj12o1 500.png Pezberry wankyness.gif Jyder 1.gif Tumblr m5k661TJ6p1qlutygo1 500.gif Hahahhatheylookalike pezberry.gif Santanaandrachelfakekiss pezberry.jpg Santanaftrachel pezberry.gif 33sarley.gif 22sarley.gif 11sarley.gif Sam and marley-sarley.png Sarley 6.gif Sarley2.gif Sarley1.gif Awww theywaymarleylooksathim sarley.gif Tnr sarley.gif Youbelong sarley.gif Cuties sarley.gif 8finnmarley hudrose.gif 7finnmarley hudrose.gif Tumblr mingq1ltFC1qd1240o3 r3 250.gif 6finnmarley hudrose.gif 5finnmarley hudrose.gif 4finnmarley hudrose.gif 3finnmarley hudrose.gif 2finnmarley hudrose.gif Friends farley hudrose.gif Finnmarley hudrose.gif Seemsfine fabang.gif Wss fabang.gif Golookunderyourchair fabang.gif Lfn akaanotherrandomblolo fabang.gif Regionals fabang.gif Nevercansaygoodbye fabang.gif 333fabang.gif 222fabang.gif 111fabang.gif Omg manip faberry.gif Puckbastian2.jpg Puckbastian1.png Puckbastian.jpeg Closer kyder.gif TheireyesxD kyder.gif Meeting kyder.gif Highfive kyder.gif Tumblr mihm95BmRq1qdb716o3 250.gif Tumblr mkjhnqhaWk1qa1bxgo2 250.gif Tumblr ml0c1ngfRG1qd1240o4 250.gif Tumblr ml0c1ngfRG1qd1240o2 250.gif 888blaintana.gif 777blaintana.gif 555blaintana.gif 333blaintana.gif 222blaintana.gif Badasses!blaintana.gif Cute blaintana.gif Badass!blaintana.gif 416px-Sebtana_smooth_criminal_by_xxmizzbry-d4t1dlq.jpg tumblr_mkpdj7OZLU1ritjcso1_500.jpg Sebtana-santastian-santana-and-sebastian-32641576-500-200.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso9 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso5 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso3 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso1 250.gif Tumblr mlum8jRqUa1s59zyso1 250.gif Tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso4 250.gif Tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso3 250.gif Tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso2 250.gif Tumblr inline mluh9bTVuV1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo2_250.gif Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo1_250.gif Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mm7h94yMhy1qctfyqo6_r1_250.gif Puckurt!!!.png Puckurt_2.jpg Quinncedes1352.gif SD anderose.gif Cuties! - anderose.gif Dontstopme anderose.gif Welcometothegleeclub anderose.gif Originalsong anderose.gif Blainechel disgusted.png Tubique.png Really spuck.gif Cuteee!spuck.gif 2121spuck.gif Hats!spuck.gif Regionals spuck.gif Babyspuck.gif Clapsforpuck spuck.gif Friday spuck.gif LOL spuck.gif Handkiss spuck.gif Ballsinmymouth spuck.gif Omg thistag xD spuck.gif THEREALBRAM!.gif 55julyberry.gif Lol rach's face julyberry.gif Glease 406 julyberry.gif 333julyberry.gif 222julyberry.gif Betterdancer julyberry.gif Glease julyberry.gif Scared rachel julyberry.gif B2.0 julyberry.gif TNR1 julyberry.gif Ishipit julyberry.gif 22 julyberry.gif Haha wanky!julyberry.gif Dance cuties! julyberry.gif Smiles julyberry.gif Danceroom julyberry.gif Wonderful!julyberry.gif Iusuallydontuploadrepeatedgifs but whatever thisistoocute hug julyberry.gif Progress julyberry.gif Wanky - julyberry.gif Allthatjazz -julyberry.gif Awww cuteeeeeeee! cassandra hugs rachel julyberry.gif Hug rachel julyberry.gif Awww thisissocute julyberry.gif Flexible!julyberry.gif TNR julyberry.gif Okay xD julyberry.gif Theirduet julyberry.gif B20 julyberry.gif Thatsbetter julyberry.gif French Fridas.jpg|Frida Romero and her French Fries. Anderose blarley.jpg Lunchtime sarley.gif DynamicDuets sarley.gif Meeting evanandmarley sarley.gif GABOF sarley.gif Shefeelssorryforhim sarley.gif Hahah thisscenemademelaugh sarley.gif Theyshouldhavehappenedinsteadofbram sarley.gif Nope notseenevan sarley.gif SweetDreams Samxmarley sarley.gif Evan sarley.gif Sammarley sarley.png Ilike jyder.gif Naked - jyder.gif 4footloose jyder.gif 3footloose jyder.gif 2footloose jyder.gif 1footloose jyder.gif Thumbsup jyder.gif Anythingcouldhappen jyder.gif Ido - wedding jyder.gif Awwcutehug jyder.gif Highfive jyder.gif Talkingaboutkatie jyder.gif Boyslocker jyder.gif Laptop jyder.gif Naked aftermashup jyder.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o13 r3 250.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o3 r2 250.gif tumblr_meat57682A1qd1240o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_meat57682A1qd1240o15_r2_250.gif 3superman jyder.gif Hahah superman jyder.gif 2superman jyder.gif 1superman jyder.gif Secret jyder.gif Igotyourback jyder.gif Dynamicduets jyder.gif 4somenights jyder.gif 3somenights jyder.gif 2somenights jyder.gif 1somenights jyder.gif Likebros say jyder.gif Brotp -tg jyder.gif Hahahjakesface jyder.gif compañerosdetrabajo_fuck_pinn.gif seasonone_pinn_fuck.gif thiswholetumblrpostissogay_pinn_fuck.gif eventhoughyouguysaregay_pinn_fuck.gif twodudesinonebedisconfirmedgay_pinn_fuck.gif youaregay_pinn_fuck.gif comingout_pinn_fuck.gif seasonone_pinn_fuck.gif bros_fuck_pinn.gif 2x11_fuck_pinn.gif highfive_pinn_fuck.gif sectionals_pinn_fuck.gif christmas_-_pinn_fuck.gif HomewardBoundHome_fuck_pinn.gif sweetdreams_fuck_pinn.gif hahaha_theylooksofunny_pinn_fuck.gif BigBrother_fuck_pinn.gif thefirsttime_pinn_fuck.gif seasontwo_pinn_fuck.gif foreveryoung_pinn_fuck.gif Findyourdream_pinn_fuck.gif makeitasbigasyouare_pinn_fuck.gif oweittoyourselfandme_pinn_fuck.gif thebestteacheryoucanbe_pinn_fuck.gif wearespecial_chancetoproveit_pinn_fuck.gif blackandwhite_pinn_fuck.png vitamind_pinn_fuck.gif puckischeckinghimout_jk_pinn_fuck.gif originalbromance_pinn_fuck.gif BB quaine.gif Wanky!quaine.gif QUINNSFACE OMFG LAUGHINGSOHARD quaine.gif Dr-Y blartie.gif Fanboying blartie.gif Naked blartie.gif Movie blartie.gif AgainstAllOdds blartie.gif Wtaf blartie.gif Mashup blartie.gif DD blartie.gif SwanSong blartie.gif Handshake blartie.gif TNR blartie.gif SD blartie.gif DSMN blartie.gif Paint blartie.gif Shootingstar blartie.gif Youguysaremyhome blartie.gif Touchingmoment anderwilde.gif Superstition anderwilde.gif Anderwilde.gif Dance thisisthenewyear anderwilde.gif Nope anderwilde.gif Wakemeupbeforeyougo-go anderwilde.gif Laughs smiles anderwilde.gif Tina and anderwilde.gif Anderwilde brittley blainttany kittany anderose.gif Lightsout anderwilde.gif Diva anderwilde.gif Dontstopmenow anderwilde.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship6.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship5.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship4.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship3.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship2.gif FinnAndBrittanyFriendship1.gif Tumblr lyp6xpHURX1qfbjaoo1 250.gif Tumblr lyp6xpHURX1qfbjaoo2 250.gif Tumblr lyp6xpHURX1qfbjaoo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lyp6xpHURX1qfbjaoo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro1 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro2 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro3 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro4 250.gif Background syder.gif GL syder.gif AoN syder.gif Bros syder.gif Glease syder.gif Dancingiguess syder.gif MammaMia syder.gif TRYWBTP syder.gif Tryingtostopthefight syder.gif Sexysyder.gif Finalnumber syder.gif Smiles duet syder.gif 1SYDER.gif Closer syder.gif Duringjarleyduet syder.gif Highfive syder.gif Handhold syder.gif Syder.gif DD syder.gif GreasedLightning Syder.gif Duet syder.gif Lol syder.gif Cohevans set5.jpg Cohevans set4.gif Cohevans set3.jpg Cohevans set2.gif Cohevans set1.jpg Quainefriendship.gif Tumblr m8vjksD1sx1r83k87o1 500.jpg MammaMia! karley.gif SpiceGirls karley.gif Diva karley.gif HOT!karley.gif ShootingStar karley.gif Slushie!karley.gif TheNewRachel karley.gif 4x07 - karley.gif ThinkAboutIt wanky karley.gif Thisiskindasacary karley.gif DynamicDuets karley.gif Glease!karley.gif Closer karley.gif Superheroes! karley.gif ShootingStar sorry karley.gif DD HUG Karley.gif Hot realbram.gif Tumblr_mm7ayp4NlL1qd1240o6_r2_250.gif Wildehart34325.gif KittyAndJoe Wildehart AThousandYears.jpg CP - Sarley.gif CM sarley.png SwanSong Sarley.gif Cute!santina.gif 6santina.gif 5santina.gif Prom santina.gif AfterCBT santina.gif NBK santina.gif 3santina.gif 2santina.gif 1santina.gif HG artana.gif Nationals artana.gif Michael artana.gif 5artana.gif Artanakiss.gif Thankyouforeverything artana.gif Omelette artana.gif Artana morelikeMcVera.gif 2Artana.gif 1artana.gif Tumblr mt5hqiIBdL1qhfu86o4 250.gif Tumblr mt5hqiIBdL1qhfu86o3 250.gif Tumblr mt5hqiIBdL1qhfu86o2 250.gif Tumblr mt5hqiIBdL1qhfu86o1 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-19h02m21s175 copy.png|Anderwilde in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. Blitty blaine kitty twerk.gif|Blitty in The End of Twerk Blitty dance dancing blaine kitty.gif Category:Teams